The Past Loves Thy
by Mew-chan Say La
Summary: Sakura and friends gets transfered to the past, Guys in Suna girls in Konoha. Except, a certain older Uchiha takes and interest in her. The Naruto girls and Kakashi have a chance to fix the past for the better, will they though? R&R!Second story!ItaSakuSa
1. Chapter 1

The Past Loves Thy

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto!

Ch.1-Traveling with time

The Naruto girls sighed. "If only the guys would appreciate us!"Sakura sighed.

"Yeah."TenTen agreed. "Ditto!"Temari,Hinata, and Ino all chimed in.

"I don't even think our senseis appreciate us as full fledged kunoichi!"TenTen told them.

"Yeah...Well the MALE ones anyway!"Sakura replied. "For once Naruto-kun paid attention to me!

To say WHAT! Hinata! Your timing is off! Hinata this! Hinata that! Sometimes I just want to wring his

neck!"Hinata screamed holding her hands out strangling the air. "With good reasons too! Did you hear

What he said about you Hinata! That dress makes her look ten pounds fatter! He said exactly that!

The jerk!"Sakura told Hinata. "He said THAT!!!!!!!!"Hinata fumed. "Your too good for him!"Temari said.

"For sure!"TenTen said."Can you believe what Shikamaru said to me! He said I was a porker and I just

should go live in the wild with the rest of my kind! I want to KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ino yelled frustrated.

"At least he dindn't call you a whore!"Temari told her. "He said that to you!"Ino asked gasping.

"Yeah! Just because my shirt was a V-type shirt! My own brothers even called me a whore also!"Temari said

crushing a rock in her hands. "My team called me weak and a slut just because some guy came up to me and

checked me out!"Sakura screamed obviously pissed off. "I HATE THEIR GUTS!!!!!!!!"The Naruto girls

screamed in blind fury. In the bushes they were being watched...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With The Guys:

"You said THAT to my cousin!"Neji demanded.

"Yeah...WELL AT LEAST I DON'T TELL OFF TENTEN EVERYTIME I SEE HER!"Naruto screamed.

"Uchiha,you're cruel."Gaara said. "Same to you, calling your own blood a whore."Sasuke replied monotonesly.

There fighting stopped when they heard some words being heard.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Girls:

"What do you think could of made them so bitter?"Hinata asked. Hinata lost her shyness when her friends helped

her through her problems. She now was able to talk to Naruto without fainting.

"Their childhoods obviously! If only we could of been there to help them!"Sakura said.

"Yeah."All the other Naruto girls chimed in.

"I know something that could cheer us up!"Sakura said happily.

She pulled out her iPod. The Naruto girls cheered.

"Lets dance!"TenTen said happily. They put the Chicken Dance on and begen dancing the Chicken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Guys:

There sensei's except for Team Sands teacher appeared behind them.

"Spying on the girls?"Kakashi asked.

"Why would you want to know."Sasuke growled.

Kakashi smirked. "No reason!"He replied happily. "You really should treat your female teamates with more respect."

Kurenai said eyeing the male sensei's. "You worry about your team and we'll worry about our own team."Kakashi said smiling

behind his mask. Tsunade appeared behind Kakashi. "She's right."Tsunade said. Kakashi ignored her and looked at the

female ninjas in front of the bush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the girls:

"Hey...whats this."Sakura said. A pendent was lying on the ground.

"It's beautiful!"Hinata said gasping. "Put it on!"Ino said ushering her.

"It's not for me though..."Sakura replied. She turned the pendent around in her finger. The pendent was on its

back. There was writing on it. 'For you.'It simply said. "Sakura! It's for you since you picked it up!"Ino said.

"Put it on!"Temari said anxious. "Okay..."Sakura put it on.

She tried to take it off. It would not come off. "Guys! It's not coming off!"Sakura said struggling to take

off the pendent. "Here let me help!"TenTen said. TenTen tried pulling it off it wouldn't come off.

Instead off coming off it cracked open and a bright light came out.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The Naruto girls screamed

along with everyone hiding behind the bush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the timestream:

"Everyone! Grab hold of someone and don't let go!"Sakura screamed.

All the girls including Kurenai and Tsunade clung to each other.

The Naruto guys tried to reach the girls but failed so they just clung to each other.

Sakura tried to reach any of the two groups but she couldn't instead she was hurdled against an invisible wall and out the

time stream. All she saw was the Naruto girls screaming and trying to reach her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sakura-The Uchiha Estate:

Sakura landed hard on the ground. Her vision was clouded so she couldn't see correctly. She shut her eyes together tightly.

She reopened her eyes. She saw a young boy of about age 6 to 7 she couldn't tell skid to a stop in front of

the very street. (Sound FAMILAR?!.X) "It's too early for the lights too be out!"The little boy shouted.

He ran hastily to a house. Sakura watched the boy with interest. 'Whats going on?'Sakura thought.

She got up on her knees and ran after the boy. She saw the little boy enter a room with two big double doors.

She heard a clunk. 'Thats the sound of a kunai?!'Sakura thought frightened for the little boy's safety.

She dashed next to the door. She was standing on the edge of the door kunai in hand.

'I'm afraid...But I HAVE to help the little boy!'Sakura thought determination blazing her eyes like a fresh new fire.

Sakura was about to enter when she heard something inside...

"Who would do something like this?!"The little boy said frightened.

'Whats going on in there?! I can't stand it anymore!'Sakura thought she ran inside.

The little boy was standing over two corpes. A taller figure emereged out of the shadows.

"Itachi who would do something like this!!!!!!!!!!!"The little boy demanded. "Foolish little brother, it was me."Itachi replied.

Sakura reconized that voice. Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha of the prestigious Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura yelled out desperately. She wasn't stupid she knew what time area she was in...

The Uchiha massacure.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. Tears formed in his eyes. He ran towards Sakura straight into

her arms. "Don't leave me!"Sasuke screamed into Sakura. Sasuke muffled cries stiffened and then blasted out.

"SHHHHHHHH. It's okay."Sakura said stroking some locks of Sasuke's hair.

"Looks like I missed one."Itachi monotonesly said in front of Sakura, and tripped her.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. "I'm not an Uchiha."She whispered.

"I know."Itachi replied.

"Sasuke-kun! RUN!"Sakura yelled. Sasuke nooded and ran out of the house.

Sakura jumped up on her feet with increadible speed tripped Itachi and ran after Sasuke.

Itachi smirked and dashed after them.

'Challenges always were fun.'Itachi thought his mind running with sickily ideas of detaching the girl of her skin and her blood.

With Sakura:

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura yelled. Sakura was greeted back by little Sasuke running into her.

"Why did aniki do this! Why?!"Sasuke demanded.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun."Sakura replied hugging him tightly.

Itach poofed in front of them. "I did it to test my capability. It's very important for me to know."Itachi replied.

"Now to finish my pop quiz."Itachi said.

"I WON'T let you kill Sasuke-kun!"Sakura said stubbernely.

"Whoever said I was after my foolish little brother?"Itachi replied.

A clone of Itachi pinned her to the ground.

Itachi lifted her head up. He slowly unsheathed his Katana.

'I don't want to die! Please no!'Sakura thought.

The pendent glowed brightly again.

Sakura felt herself dissapear, again. Sakura screamed.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura screamed.

Sakura was thrown back into the time stream.

Away from Itachi. Away from the Uchiha district. Away from the Uchiha massacure. Away from little Sasuke-kun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the time stream with Sakura:

Sakura was thrown across the time stream except at the opposite wall. Sakura hit the wall hard. Sakura felt herself being pulled down.

Sakura was sucked out of the time stream.

'Why me... Why... everyone... be safe, please...'Sakura thought before passing out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the time stream with Sakura:

Sakura woke up. "What the..."She muttered.

Sakura dug her hands into the light green grass into the soil itself and heaved herself up.

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"Sakura moaned.

"Are you alright?"A voice asked with little to none emotion.

Sakura looked up expecting Sasuke but she saw someone much worse.

In front of her stood Itachi, Uchiha.

'No!'Sakura thought. "Stay away from me you fuckin serial killer!"Sakura yelled and flung dirt in Itachi's face.

Itachi stared at the girl oddly. Sakura heaved gerself up on her feat fully and began running in a mad dash for survival.

Itachi stared at the running girl with beautiful pink hair and mesmerizing green eyes.

Itachi clenched his hands his nuckles turning white. 'For some reason it hurts. I already miss her.'Itachi thought.

A single tear drop fell from his face. Itachi began to run after the girl hoping to catch up to her.

Meanwhile Sakura ran frantically searching for anyone or anything she reconized. Sakura desperately wanted to

see her friends just to make sure they were okay. With that in mind Sakura continued dashing lookong for her friends.

To Be Continued -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I love this idea for a story so I made this a story! YAYS ME!!!!!!!!

Okay... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as I can if I get one tiny review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reviewers get...COOOOOKKKKKIIIIIIEESSSSSSSSS... YAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With love and huggles...

c.b.o.l. .X 


	2. WHAT!

The Past Loves Thy

Disclaimer:Do NOT own Naruto:)

Ch.2-WHAT?!

'Kuso! Have to keep running!'Sakura thought.

She ran by the forest when she saw a colorful pink shirt.

Sakura skidded to a stop. "TenTen!"Sakura screamed out.

She got a movement as a response. Sakura ran over to her.

'Okay! I need to focus my chackra! F-O-C-U-S!'Sakura thought. Warm chackra glowed out of her hands.

Sakura applied chackra to the bruised areas on TenTen.

TenTen woke up. She shoke her head. TenTen closed her eyes and reopened them.

"Sakura... What the hell..."TenTen muttered.

"Are you alright? Where are the others?!"Sakura demanded.

"I don't know."TenTen replied. The bushes behind them rattled.

TenTen took out a kunai. Sakura pumped chackra into her hands.

They both prepared to fight. "Sakura? TemTen?"A shaky voice asked.

Sakura let down her guard."Hinata...What have we taught you about being shy?"Sakura said waving her finger from side to

side. "Sorry!"Hinata said regaining her confidence. "Where's Ino and Temari? Tsunade and Kurenai?Where are they?"

TenTen asked. "There back there! When I heard talking and Sakura's healing powers I knew you were here!

They need medical attention though!"Hinata said talking fast. "Okay! Lets head deeper in the forest first though okay?"

Sakura said. "Why?"TenTen asked suspiciously. "I... I didn't come here alone...okay?"Sakura said.

Tenten and Hinata nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With The Guys In Where...:

"Dope! Dope! WAKE UP NARUTO!"Sasuke yelled in Naruto's ear.

Naruto woke up. "WHO! WHAT! WheRE! Why! AND HOW! SEE IRUKA-SENSEI! I DID MEMORIZE THE ANSWERS FROM HINATA'S

PAPER!"Naruto blabbed out.

Sasuke's eye was twitching. 'Poor Hinata. Loving someone as stupid as him.'Sasuke thought.

"Hey! Teme! Where are the others?"Naruto asked rather loudly.

"STFU! We're right here!"Neji said walking out of the corner.

"Everyone?!"Naruto asked. "All the guys anyways well except Kakashi. He's with the girls. Where ever they are."Neji said.

"Where are we?"Naruto asked. "Dope! Were in Suna!"Sasuke said. "WAIT! If were in Suna then the girls and Kakashi are in

Konoha!"Naruto said. "Probably."Shikamaru replied. "We sent out a tracking animal to Konoha to see if they are there."Neji

calmly said. "What time era are we in?!"Naruto asked. "Little Gaara is about 5-7 years old so around when we were academy students."

Neji replied. "Bassically... The Uchiha massacure."Sasuke said darkly.

"Then... the Naruto girls are with Konoha, and Itachi."Neji stated. Sasuke clenched his fists together

in anger. 'Itachi, lay a finger on them and you die! Especially Sakura!'Sasuke thought in anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With The Girls-Deep In The Konoha Forest:

All the Naruto girls were healed including Tsunade and Kurnai. Tsunade and Kurenai

had left a while ago to find somewhere they all could stay.

"Sakura, who was following you before you found me?"TenTen asked suspiciously.

"Uchiha,Itachi."Sakura said anger in her voice.

They all gasped. "Why?"Hinata asked.

"When you guys came to the past... Did you stop at a time era after this and then came here?"Sakura asked.

"No. Did you?"Temari asked. Sakura bit her lip. She was about to tell them about her pitstop but she sensed

a chackra source near them that was familar but unfamilar at the same time. "I'll tell you later!"Sakura hissed

barely audible. The rest of the girls nodded in understandment."You can come out.NOW."Sakura said venomously.

The figure stepped out. "Is that any way to treat your sensei?"The man asked smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura announced happily. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Hello. Hope I haven't kept you waiting."Kakashi said still smiling behind his mask.

"Oh. Ha ha!"Sakura said her hands on her hips. Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously

obviously afraid of his students immense inhuman strength."Sakura, I'm going to go find

Tsunade and Kurenai and try to sort out this ordeal."Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded in understandment. "Don't worry! We can take care of ourselves!"Hinata said proudly.

'She sure has changed for the better.'Kakashi thought. "Ja Nee then!"Kakshi said and dissapeared to who knows

where. They all smiled brightly."Sakura! We need to find somewhere to stay!"Temari said.

"Hai!"Sakura replied. They all walked out of the forest.

To Be Continued...

NAH! Just Kidding! Here's the rest of the chapter! Sorry if I angered you! HEHE! Gomen:)

"I've been waiting for you pinky."A voice said from a tree."Who are you!"Temari demanded whipping out her fan.

"Uchiha Itachi. Pleased to meet you. You would be..."Itachi questioned.

"None of your bussiness now move! Before I make you!"Temari said ready to kill him.

"Hastility leads to an early death of a ninja. Does it not?"Itachi replied smirking.

Temari bit her lip.

"Yeah, but messing with my friends will cause your death even faster."Temari replied curtly.

Itachi smirked. "Is that so?"He asked pressuring her.

"Hell yeah! It does!"Temari countered him obviously pissed off.

"Whoever said I was interested in you?"Itachi asked.

"I did asshole."Temari replied. 'He's asking for it!'Temari thought venomously.

Sakura went up to Temari and the rest of the girls, she whispered something in their ears and they all

smirked. "You."Sakura said to Itachi. "Hn."He replied. "FEEL THE PAIN!!"Sakura yelled and stomped on

his toe. Itachi yelped in pain. The Naruto girls all ran for it.

"Where are we going to go?!"TenTen asked Sakura.

"The flower shop!"Sakura replied. They all nodded in response.

"Shit! He's right behind us insert chackra into your feet!"Hinata yelled.

They inseted chackra into their feet. 'Faster!'They all thought in union.

They finally reached the flower shop.

"Quick! Everyone in here!"Ino yelled pointing to a secret door.

They all nodded and entered the sercret room.

-  
Inside The Hidden Room:

"Ino won't your family evently find us?"Hinata asked."

"No. Sakura and I made this room way back when we were children and we never told anyone about it."Ino replied.

"Oh."Hinata replied. They heard some movements upstairs but they didn't make a sound.

2 Hours Later: "Do you think it's safe now?"TenTen asked.

"It doesn't matter."Sakura said. "WAIT! WHY?!"TenTen demanded.

"We need a place to stay away from the crowd and the people so they don't become suspicious! We need to lay low!"Sakura explained.

TenTen nodded. "What about food,clothing,lighting,and bedding?"Temari asked.

Sakura walked to the middle of the room and pulled a string. A bright light beamed.

Sakura walked to a closet and pulled out bedding and other sleep materials.

"Woah! There's like 7 rooms in this place!"TenTen said. "Yeah, but there small."Sakura replied.

TenTen shrugged. "What about clothing, food, and money?"Hinata asked.

"I'll get a job."Sakura said. the Naruto girls shrugged. "We will also."They all replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Itachi:

'Damn! I didn't expect them to actually escape.'Itachi thought sternely.

Itachi felt something across his foot. He looked down.

'What the...An iPod?'Itachi thought looking at the iPod.

He picked it up.Property of Sakura Haruno. The iPod read.

Itachi smirked. 'I'll just keep this for awhile. I have a feeling I'll be seeing them VERY soon.'He thought devilishy.

Itachi walked back to the Uchiha estate uneager to get back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back To The Girls:

'Help wanted!'A sign said hanging from the roof.

"Hinata look!"Sakura yelled pointing. They had split up into 2 groups.

"Lets apply!"Hinata said unuasually happier.

"Uhhhh...Okay."Sakura replied a little bit afraid of Hinata's new attitude.

When they entered the place Sakura immediately knew why Hinata was happier.

The Ramen Shop. That was where they were.

'Of course.'Sakura thought her eye twitching.

"Hello there! What will you have?"The ramen shop owner asked.

"Actually, sir we're here to apply for a job."Hinata pollitely said.

The man looked at them(I forgot his name! Can someone please tell me? THANKIES!:).

He smiled. "Your hired!"He replied. Hinata and Sakura cheered.

"You can begin working now. Here are your uniforms!"The man said handing them two outfits.

"Hai!"The girls replied they went into the changing rooms and changed into their outfits.

Sakura went to stand at the front of the kitchen. Hinata came also.

A man walked in, they could obviously tell he was a bit drunk.

"What will you have?"Sakura asked cheerfully.

"You and hers phone nuber."He replied smirking.

Hinata glared, poor Sakura just twitched.

The man afraid of Hinata answered again. "I'll just take your special!"He said hurriedly

afraid of them. Hinata and Sakura entered the kitchen.

"The nerve of him!"Hinata mumbled pissed off.

"Calm down. Lets just act like this NEVER happened."Sakura said.

Hinata sighed still angry. "Who's cooking? Me or you?"Hinata asked.

"I will."Sakura chirped. Hinata shrugged. Hinata walked off to the storage room to clean it.

Sakura finished up with the ramen order and delivered it to the man.

"Enjoy your ramen!"Sakura chirped to him. The man nodded and smiled happily.

Sakura stayed out of the kitchen as the owner had asked to do when there was no one to serve.

Unluckily for her a certain man just had to walk by...

The man slumped by. "Why does he always have to cause me trouble! He just can't do exactly as I say!" The man muttered.

Yes. Fugaruku Uchiha was walking by the ramen bar. He stopped and stared. 'Gah! Ramen! Oh well.'Fugaruku thought.

He walked in. "Ah! Welcome to the ramen bar! What willl you have?"A cheery girl asked."Chicken tamen with extra vegetables."

Fugaruku mumbled. "Excellent choice! Be right back!"Sakura chirped.

Sakura ran to the kitchen. "Hinata! Make a chicken ramen with EXTRA vegetables!"Sakura yelled to her.

"Be right on it!"Hinata yelled back to her. "Okay!"Sakura replied and walked out off the kitchen.

"Are you knew here?"A voice asked behind her. Sakura turned around.

"Hai! My friend and I just joined today!"Sakura replied. Fugaruku nodded. 'Her happiness is a little bit TOO happy.'Fugaruku

thought grumbly."Sakura!"Hinata called from the kitchen. "Coming!"Sakura replied.

She briefly went in the kitchen and came back out with Fugaruku's order.

She placed his order in front of him. She than began cleaning the other siting areas.

Fugaruku watched her in silence while slurping his ramen.

He quickly finished slamed down his pay and two huge tips for Sakura and Hinata and left.

'What do you know. The ramen bar just got more interesting.'Fugaruku thought leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of their work day went easy.

"You girls worked hard! Here's your pay plus extra! You earned it!"The ramen bar owner said obviously happy with his new

employees. "Arrigato! Untill tommorrow! Ja nee!"Sakura and Hinata replied to him happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura checked her pocket. "Oh no! My iPod is gone!"Sakura screamed panicking.

"It's okay! Retrace your steps and you'll find it!"Hinata told her.

"Okay! Hinata go back without me! I'm going to find my iPod!"Sakura said determained.

Hinata nodded and went on ahead. Sakura went the other way retracing her steps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many Hours Later: Sakura had looked everywhere! Well, everywhere except the Uchiha district.

'It's the only place left! But I really don't want to check there!'Sakura thought.

Itachi's face popped into her head and... he was smirking. 'Damn it! I have to go check! Just to make sure it's not there!'Sakura

thought pissed off. Sakura ran to the Uchiha District and as she neared it she heard music...HER MUSIC!

She heard it coming from one particular window. She poked her head in the window and she saw Itachi listening to her

music over a stereo. 'He has my iPod!'Sakura thought watching Itachi headbang to her Slipknot music.

'Shit! I have a new mission!'Sakura thought worried.

New mission. Steal my iPod back from Itachi Uchiha at all cost. Basically Mission Impossible 4.

-  
Authors Note:

OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!! Clifie! Whats going to happen to poor Sakura next! Lol! Itachi was headbanging lol that must of looked hot

and cute! ;3 Okay! You know the drill! Please READ AND REVIEW! ARRIGATO!!!!!!!

PLEASE

READ

AND

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ARRIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

c.b.o.l. 


	3. Mission Impossible 4

The Past Loves Thy

Disclaimer:Do not own Naruto:)

Ch.3- Mission Imposible 4

Sakura stared at Itachi who was still headbanging.

'Oh...Crap.'Sakura thought.'What am I going to do?'Sakura continued thinking.

Itachi finally felt someone's presence. "Come out, whoever you are."Itachi said harshly.

Sakura felt shivers ride up an down on her spine.

'Oh shit! I'd better leave now!"Sakura thought scared of what would happen if Itachi caught her.

Sakura did a hand sign and dissapeared with a few flowers suronding her twirling rapidly.

Just as Sakura dissapeared Itachi walked over to the window."Must of been my imagination."Itachi muttered darkly.

"What was your imagination nee-san?"A little Sasuke-kun asked behind Itachi. "Nothing."Itachi said putting two fingers

together and poking him on the forehead. Sasuke's hand flew to his forehead with a smile spread across his young face.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun! Time for dinner! Come on!"Itachi and Sasuke heard their mother Mikoto calling them.

"Coming!"Little Sasuke-kun rapidly replied running out the room and for the kitchen.

Itachi soon followed only walking casually unlike Sasuke who was having a race to the kitchen.

When Itachi entered the room Sasuke came running up to him. "I beat you nee-san!"Sasuke exclaimed happy at his accomplishment.

"Beat Itachi at what?"Fuguraku asked appearing at the doorway. "I beat Itachi in a race to the kitchen!"Sasuke said ever so proudly.

"Oh...I actually thought you did something meaning full."Fuguraku replied sitting down.

Sasuke's face dropped. 'I'm never appreciated.'Sasuke thought sitting down. Itachi stared at his brother.

Itachi was pissed off.He glared at his father and sat down grumpily. Mikoto served their food and they ate in a

quiet akward silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With The Girls:

"Itachi has your iPod!"Ino blurted out surprised. "Yeah."Sakura said nodding her head.

"How are you going to get it back?"Hinata asked.

"I have a plan, don't worry!"Sakura said back to Hinata.

"Do you want us to help?"TenTen asked.

"Yeah we'll totally kick his pretty boy ass!"Temari said clenching her fist together.

"No. I got it! Don't worry!"Sakura replied smiling.

"More importantly did you guys get jobs yet?"Sakura asked everyone except Hinata.

"Errrr...No, but we will soon!"TeTen replied hastily.

"Hinata and I are working at the ramen bar."Sakura replied.

"Oh."Temari replied. "We can work there also!"Ino happily chirped.

"No you baka! If we work at the same place and people become suspicious it will be easier for

the ANBU black ops ninja to track us and capture us!"Sakura said holding her finger out telling Ino.

"Oh...Well where are we going to work?!"Ino blurted out.

"SHHHHH!!!!!"Temari said covering her big mouth with her small hand.

Movements were heard upstairs. "What was that honey?"Mrs.Yamanaka asked.

"I don't know dearest."Ino's father replied.

"Do you know Ino?"The father asked little Ino.

"Nope!"Little Ino replied oddly happy. Little Ino threw her hands in the air.

"I have great news though!"Little Ino yelled.

"What is it honey?"Mrs.Yamanaka asked Ino.

"I met a little girl with odd pink hair who's really pretty! She's shy,timid, and low on confidence but I consider

her my best friend forever!"Little Ino said practically yelling it out.

"Oh is this so? How nice."Mrs.Yamanaka replied.

"So how's the future husband of my little child doing?"Mr. Yamanaka asked nudging little Ino.

"S-S-Shikamaru i-is p-perfectly fine!"Little Ino replied stuttering shyly while blushing. They could tell she

was blushing because Ino had stammered greatly and the Ino they were down in the room with

was blushing like a ripe tomato! The rest of the girls were snickering.

"Thats good."Mr.Yamanaka replied smirking. Teasing his daughter was very funny.

The first time Ino had told him about Shikamaru he started teasing Ino and she

was very flustered.

The past Yamanaka family ate their dinner and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Hous Later- The secret room:

"Thats SOOOOO KAWAII!!!!"Hinata whispered hyper. They were still talking about the little chat they heard earlier.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!"Ino whispered harshly to Hinata. Hinata pouted.

"I was just kidding!"Hinata muttered still pouting.

"Come on girls! Stop fighting! We have a long day tommorow!"Sakura whispered to them all.

The girls nodded and headed for bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day:

"Shit we're late!"Sakura yelled running out the door of the secret room, Hinata following.

Sakura and Hinata ran through the streets. Hinata inserted chackra into her feet and was running way faster than Sakura.

"WAIT UP DAMNIT!"Sakura yelled to Hinata who was still gaining speed. "Insert chackra into your feet then smart one!"Hinata

yelled still WAY in front of Sakura. 'She's going to hurt someone if she keeps running that fast!'Sakura thought

hoping no one would fall victim to Hinata's stampede. As if on cue a little boy ran in front of Hinata.

"I can't STOP!!!!! AGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"Hinata yelled. She tripped over the little boy and the both went tumbling down.

"Hinata!"Sakura yelled worried about her friend and the little boy.

Sakura ran over. "Are you okay?"Sakura asked both of them. The little boy stood up.

Hinata stood up slowly after him. "I'm sorry!"Hinata quickly said. "It's okay!"He replied.

Sakura and Hinata looked at him. Blonde hair and a blue ahirt with a design on it with white pants

and the classic blue ninja shoes. "Whats your name?"Hinata asked the little boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The future hokage of Konoha! Believe it!"He replied happily.

Hinata and Sakura sweat dropped. 'He's acts like he's on MORE steroids when he's younger, oh terrific!'Sakura thought.

'I'm in love with someone who's even on crack or steroids one of the two, oh boy... LONG years coming up

for me.'Hinata thought sourly. Little Naruto walked over to Hinata.

"Hey your REALLY pretty you know that?!"Little Naruto said to her excited.

"Ummmm... Thank you, I think?"Hinata replied. Naruto smiled a huge disturbing smile.

He clapsed his little hand over Hinata's femine ones.

"Then it's settled we're going to marry and have 7 to 8 children who all love ramen and have great looks! Just like their daddy!"

Naruto yelled happily at Hinata. "WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!"Hinata yelled. She fell over from shock and was twitching.

Sakura fell over a LONG time ago. Sakura regained her composure and walked over to the stunned Hinata and the

over the counter drug user little Naruto. "Ummmm...Naruto-kun we have to go to work!"Sakura said to him.

She grabbed Hinata and ran like hell. "Hey! WAIIIITTT!! We need to discuss our wedding plans!"Little Naruto

yelled attemting to chase after them. Fortunetly someone came up behind Naruto.

"NARUUUTOOOO!! Why aren't you in class?!"A dolphin haired man yelled at Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei I uhhhh... I saw a ninja monkey from another demension who cuts himself glide down this street and I HAD

to see him!!!!!!"Naruto yelled scratching the back of his head. Iruka slapped his face.

'I'm always in charge of the dumbasses.'Iruka thought ticked off. He took out a 32 foot rope and tied Naruto up

like a dog and dragged him back to the Academy. "Lets GO!!"Iruka yelled tugging at the rope.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I have to see my wife damnit!!!!!!!!!"Naruto yelled tugging his end of the rope.

"Don't say damnit your too damn young!"Iruka yelled at him and he tugged harder on his end of the rope.

That is what started the 8 hour tug-a-war session between Iruka and Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Ramen Bar:

"OMFCARROTS!! What just happened?!"Hinata demanded.

"Oh nothing, just that... NARUTO FRICKIN PROPOSED TO YOU AND YOU PRACTICALLY SAID YES DAMNIT!!!!!!"Sakura yelled at

Hinata. Hinata fainted. 'Looks like I'm doing double time today.'Sakura thought.

Sakura put on her work uniform and begen working.

2 Hours Later:

Sakura's shift almost was over. Sakura was pretty pissed off though.

23 pervets, 5 most likely insane pervets, and 90 visits from Naruto asking wheere his 'wife' was.

Hinata stirred behind Sakura. Sakura looked back.

"Finally awake?"Sakura asked. Hinata nodded.

"I had the scariest frickin dream though, Naruto and I became married in some random street and you were there. The scariest part though

was when I turned to Naruto to say I do I looked at him and it turned out to be Neji with his head and hair only while the rest of

him was a PetCo hamster! Scary right?"Hinata asked.

"Hinata... Naruto proposed to you I WAS there he was perfectly normal though except he was 5 to 7 years old."Sakura calmly

informed her. "OMFCARROTS!!!! MY MIND HAS BEEN TAINTED!!!!!!!! TAINTED I TELL YOU! TAINTED!!!!!!!!!!!"Hinata yelled out

their customers were ALL very frightened of her.

"Are you done spazing out yet?"Sakura asked her. Hinata looked at her. "Ehhhh... Sorry!"Hinata said scratching the back of her

head. Sakura sighed. "Okay then, Hinata I have to go steal my iPod back from Itachi so YOU have to run the bar. Okay?"Sakura said

plainly. Hinat gaped. "Your so calm! Usuallly your spazing out1"Hinata replied.

"Thanks Hinata! Thats JUST the support I need!"Sakura said sarcasticly.

Sakura waved Hinata goodbye and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha District- With Sakura:

Sakura snuck around back. She looked for Itachi's house. 'Oh...CRAP! I forgot which house is their's! NOOOOOOOO! This is going to take

forever!!!!!!!!!'Sakura thought panicking.

Lets leave our little Sakura to find the RIGHT house if possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Itachi:

Itachi had ANOTHER pain in the ass day. 'Stupid fuckin day! Stupid fuckin village! Why the fuck do I even live here!

This village DESERVES to die!'Itachi thought pissed off. His father had made him get up at three in the morning to do

some worthless mission. He even promised Sasuke he help him practice with real kunais all of that missed just so

he could get stabbed in the shoulder, break his promise with his brother, disapoint himself, get himself in a crappy

mood, and get nagged by his father about how much he sucks just because he was stabbed ONE time in the shoulder

when all the other ninja on the team were in the hospital in deadly status. Itachi entered the house.

He immediately went to his room. He didn't even bother closing the door. He turned on that girls iPod and sighed.

Itachi lied on his bed his hands folded behind his head.

He was listening to a random playlists. Korn was currently on with his oh so favorite song

DEAD BODIES EVERWHERE! Itachi smirked. 'Too bad this isn't reality.'He thought.

The song soon ended to Itachi's distaste. The next song came on. Itachi hauled himself off his bed.

The song began to play...

Be my bad boy! Be my bad boy! Be my weekend lover just don't be my friend!

Cascada sung. Itachi began walking slowly over to the iPod to change the song.

Fugaku just happened to walk by the Itachi's room which the door was open.

Be my bad boy! Cascada sung.

Fugaku froze with his left foot sticking out in front of him ready to walk.

The lyrics echoed over and over in his head.

Fugaku looked in Itachi's room.

He coughed. Cascada sung in the background. Itachi looked at him hate in his eyes.

"Two sticks don't make an Uchiha. Remember that Itachi."Fugaku said and left.

Itachi's mouth fell to the ground. 'Did he just... MAKE A SEX COMMENT!!!!!!'Itachi thought his mouth still glued to

the ground.

Itachi QUICKLY changed the song. 'I can never sleep at night now. NEVER.'Itachi thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sakura:

Sakura finally found the RIGHT house. Sakura missed our little father son moment though.

Sakura peeped in on Itachi's room. Itachi was just lying on his bed. Sakura saw his parents

leave the house a short time ago. 'Time to put my plan into action. Sakura disguised

herself as a man with brown hair green eyes who was going around selling 'stuff'.

Sakura made a shadow clone of her regular self next and began her elaborent plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Itachi:

'KNOCK KNOCK' Itachi heard. Itachi walked over to the door and opened it.

"Who are you?"Itachi asked.

"I am..."Sakura tried to think of something. 'Oh shit! I forgot to name myself! Uhhhh... CAL! Yeah thats what I'll call

myself!'Sakura thought frantacilly.

"You are..."Itachi asked.

"Cal. The names Cal just Cal."'Cal' replied.

"Okay Cal why are you hear?"Itachi asked.

"I'm here to... sell. Yeah SELL!" 'Cal'(Sakura) replied.

"We don't want any."Itachi said back to her and began closing the door.

'Cal' (Sakura) stuck her foot in the doorway.

'I need to give my shadow clone time to retrieve my iPod!'Sakura thought.

"You buy now or I'll rape you!"'Cal' (Sakura) said to her actual determination in her face.

"You'll WHAT?!"Itachi demanded his eyes widened slightly.

Little Sasuke walked up behind Itachi.

"Nee-san, who is he?"Little Sasuke asked pointing to 'Cal' (Sakura).

"No one important!"Itachi replied rather quickly.

"You buy stuff now! Or I'll devirginize the kid!"'Cal'(Sakura) said pointing to Little Sasuke.

"YAY! I'm being devirginized! What does being devirginized mean Itachi?"Little Sasuke asked his

'big' brother.

Itachi's eyes widened in horror.

'Cal' (Sakura) looked behind the two brothers. She saw her shadow clone doing the Macarena victory Dance with

her iPod in the shadow clone's hand. 'Oh yeah! Score!' 'Cal' (Sakura) thought.

Sakura's inner was also doing the funky Macarena. 'Just a little longer!''Cal'(Sakura) thought.

"Come here lover! Time for a kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'Cal' (Sakura) said. She grabbed Itachi's head and began pulling it

towards her. "I lovah you!"'Cal'(Sakura) exclaimed. 'SHIT! This dude is trying to k-i-s-s me!'Itachi thought.

'Cal'(Sakura) averted her eyes her shadow clone was out of the house just in time also.

Itachi pushed 'Cal' (Sakura) off of him.

"Stay the fuck away from here! You homo! Next time you come around here I'll kill you."Itachi yelled at our little friend.

'Cal' (Sakura) shrugged. "See ya tonight lovah!"'Cal' (Sakura) yelled at Itachi waving her hand goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sakura:

Sakura met her shadow clone. "You got the goods?"She asked her shadow clone.

The shadow clone nodded and handed her the iPod. "Thanks!"Sakura said and ddismissed her shadow clone.

Sakura smiled. 'I finally got you back!'Sakura thought happily.

Sakura ran back to the hidden room.

"Everyone I got the iPod!"Sakura yelled to the girls.

"Did you really?!"Temari asked.

"Believe it!"Sakura said sticking her thumb out like Naruto in a victory stance.

"THATS NOT FUNNY SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Hinata yelled from her room.

Sakura smiled cheekily."I K-N-O-W!"Sakura said sing song like.

The rest of the girls had to hold Hinata back from tearing Sakura's head off and throwing it around like

hot potato. Sakura started playing a dance song. The rest of the girls sighed and began dancing.

'Another day another mistake!'Sakura thought wearily.

'Oh joy there's still tomorrow I have to survive also!' Sakura thought.

The girls continued dancing for awhile and then they went to bed.

To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's not my best but it's WAY longer:)

Next Chapter the guys will reappear! Hooray!

Okay please review it makes me happy! Okay I want to thank ALL my reviewers!

If you review this chapter I will DEFINATELY respond!

Sorry if it offended you if I didn't respond. I will respond this time.

Also the more reviews the more faster I will write and update:)

So PLEASE REVIEW:)

Preview for next chapter:

"I can't believe we were caught!"Ino whispered frantically.

"Me either!"Sakura reponded.

"Bring them in!"A voice boomed from behind the door.

The ANBU pushed them into the room. They all hit the floor.

"Now we will descide your punishment and were you will live!"The voice boomed.

The girls were fearfull. 'Shit! We're being seperated!'Sakura thought.

To Be Continued...

So if you want to know fully what happened than review and I'll shall write!

READ

AND REVIEW

ARRIGATO!

THANK

YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love and huggles,

c.b.o.l. 


	4. Being Caught Sucks

The Past Loves Thy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

CH.4- Being Caught Bites!

The girls were siting around the table.

"So what jobs did you, TenTen, and Temari get?"Sakura asked Ino.

Ino pointed upward. "Excuse?"Sakura asked.

"Idiot! We're working at my families flower shop!"Ino said still pointing upward.

"Stupid skhank! She could of said that earlier!"Sakura mumbled barely audible.

A vein popped on Ino's forhead.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FOREHEAD?!"Ino demanded.

"Nothing stupid skhank."Sakura muttered the last parts...

Ino glared at Sakura and she glared back at her.

Sakura hardened her glare. 'What do you know being on the same team on Sasuke DOES ACTUALLY H-E-L-P!'Sakura and Inner Sakura bragged to herself and Inner.

Ino backed down. "Stupid frickin forehead and her emoness..."Ino muttered. Hinata wanting to stop the soon to be cat fight stepped in.

"Hey, ummmm... Don't you think it's a little unwise to work here. I mean RIGHT ABOVE WERE WE ARE LIVING HIDING FROM

EVERYONE."Hinata said stressing the last sentance. Sakura leaned back on her chair.

"She's right, you know that Ino, don't you?"Sakura said staring at the ceiling.

Ino shuffled a little in her seat. "Ummmm... Yeah, but it was the only place we could find to work!"Ino blurted out a little TO QUICK.

Sakura averted her eyes and glared at Ino. "Are was it just that you saw a shirt you liked and picked the nearest place to work as

you could, just so you could go shopping. Ino your an idiot."Sakura said harshly.

Ino piffed. "Forehead maybe if you weren't chasing hopelessly after Sasuke all the time you wouldn't be such an ass all the

time."Ino said back to her. Sakura slamed her fist in the table. "My romance life is NOT to be discussed."Sakura said pissed

as memories flooded her mind of Sasuke always telling her off. Hinata stared at both of htem. Temari muched on her breakfast

silently listening. TenTen sharpened her kunai and accidentaly messed up when the fight began and had accidentally cut herself

blood trickling down the side of her finger. Sakura stood up. "Excuse me I have bussiness to attend too."Sakura said excusing herself.

Sakura left the room. Hinata stood up and followed. "You know Ino if you weren't such a bitch all the time Sakura and you

might actually be good friends."TenTen said still sharpening her kunai even though her finger was cut.

Temari nodded. "She's right it's not her fault Sasuke an ass on anti-deppresents that don't even work."Temari muttered

finishing her breakfast. Ino just looked at her feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Our Favorite Little Soon To Be Serial Killer! YAY!:

"Hokage-sama I have a request."Itachi said stepping up to the Hokage's desk.

"Yes Itachi?"The Third Hokage asked.

"I have a request."Itachi repeated.

"No shit sherlok you just asked a sentance before so whats your request...yo?"The Third Hokage asked.

Itachi twitched. 'Stupid fat old man with his damn over due mid-life crisis.'Itachi thought still ticked off that some

sixty year old man could tell him off.

"There are newcomers in Konoha-"Itachi began but the Hokage cut him off.

"Oh dear god are they New Yorkers?! Please tell me there not New Yorkers with their damn leafs!"The Hokage begged

cutting Itachi off.

"No Hokage-sama-"Itachi said but once again the hokage cut him off.

"Don't call me Hokage-sama it makes me feel old! Call me pops Saucy."The Hokage replied pleasently

glad to have his new nickname revealed to the public.

Itachi was pretty frickin creeped out it's not everyday your so called leader gave himself a 'hip' nickname.

"Please let me finish, errrr... pops Saucy." Itachi began and the Hokage nodded in acceptance.

"They are ninjas, dangerous ninjas. Kunoichis who are unidentified. I would like to arrange a mission

to find these kunoichis and bring them to the office and identify if they are a danger to Konoha or assistance."Itachi finished.

'Or future baby-makers.'Itachi thought of Sakura and their 'wonderful' children.

The hokage nodded. "Say IT!!"He hissed at Itachi. 'WTF?! One minute I'm thinking of having s-AHEM with that girl and the

next minute the hokage is hissing at me like a pissed off cat... My life sucks bad...seriously...'Itachi thought

creeped out. Itachi returned to normal. "Ummmm... Pops Saucy will you fill out my request... PRETTY PLEASE."Itachi said venomously.

"Of course my little Ita-chan! You can start finding them immeadiatly!"The hokage said happily spinnig in his chair.

Itachi turned to leave. "Oh, and Itachi next time you imagine having AHEM with someone please make it more vivid!"The Hokage said

playing spinnig chair of death on his rolling chair. Itachi stood his left foot sticking out of him.

'HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!! THE HOKAGE CAN FUCKING READ MINDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMF... Wait, how much did he see?'Itachi was talking to himself.

"Itachi, don't tell ANYONE about my power. I saw it ALL. Finally don;t talk to yourself it causes problems! If you

DON'T talk to yourself you will end up perfect! Like me! I never talked to myself and LOOK how I TURNED OUT!"The Hoakge said

playing with his now present slinky.

Itachi walked out of the office. 'WTF!' was as all that ran in his mind. Behind him he heard. "WOOH!!!!! GO SLINKY! GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!"The Hokage yelled wickedly behind his closed door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back With Sakura and Hinata:

"Sakura can't you forgive her?"Hinata asked.

"Forgive that skhank?! FUCK NO! STUPID FREAKIN SKHANK!"Sakura yelled ou loud everyone stared at her.

"Sakura calm DOWN, your attracting too much attention!"Hinata hissed.

Sakura shrugged. "Fine. I will. But... THAT BITCH IS GOING DDDOWWWWWNNNN!!!!!!! RaRw!!!"Sakura yelled out.

A man stared. "WTF are you staring AT?!"Sakura yelled pulling out a gun. The man ran... Like hell.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"Sakura yelled wildily firing shots at the man chasing him down.

Poor man.Hinata sweatdropped. "Ummmm...Sakura sorry to interupt hunting season but shouldn't we be at work right now?"Hinata said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at her watch. "HOLY SH!"Sakura yelled. She grabbed Hinata and ran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Ramen Shop:

"Quick! Put on the work uniform and he might not notice us being late!"Sakura whispered to Hinata.

Hinata nodded. They put on their work uniforms. "Where the BLEEP were you two?!"The Ramen Shop owner demanded.

"Uhhhh...We were here the entire time!"Hinata said hurriedly.

"You were?"He asked.

"Ummmm...Yeah! Of course we were! Weren't we Sakura! RIGHT?!"Hinata demanded Sakura.

"Yes we were. We used a... a, INVISIBLE JUTSU! WOOOOOOOEEE! INVISIBLE!"Sakura said waving her hands around.

"Yep! Our 'invisible jutsu' worked so well you couldn't tell we were invisible!"Hinata said. 'Who the F would believe this

pile of bulls?!'Hinata thought.

"WHOOOOOOOOEEEEEE! Invisible! Like this writers life! SHAZAMM! It's GONE!"Sakura said wearing a magicians hat.

"Thats is true! Good work! Keep it up!"The owner said leaving whisteling the song Elmo's Got A Gun.

Sakura sighed. "That was close."Sakura muttered.

Hinata nodded. "Who's going to cook and who's going to serve the customers?"Hinata asked.

"I'll serve, you cook?"Sakura suggested. "Sure."Hinata said and dissapeared into the kitchen.

Sakura walked out to work with the customers.

A man walked in and sat. Sakura walked over to him. "I'll take a Beef Ramen."He said to her.

Sakura shouted the order to Hinata. Sakura decided to talk to the man.

"Hey! Was up?"Sakura asked.

"Nothing."The man replied curtly.

"Well aren't you Mr.Happy go Steroid user!"Sakura said to the man smiling.

He glared. Sakura glared back. He glared. She glared. WHAT THE F IS UP WITH ALL THE GLARING?!

"Watch your tongue Little Lady."The man said to her.

Sakura smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"You okay?"Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm just SERIOUSLY pissed."Sakura said calmly.

"Revenge?"Hinata asked.

"You bet."Sakura replied casually.

Hinata made another bowl. "Here you go."Hinata said to Sakura.

"Hinata give me a small pill bottle."Sakura demanded.

"Level one then?"Hinata asked.

"Thats ALL it's going to take."Sakura said deviously.

"Here you go."Hinata said to Sakura tossing her the bottle.

Sakura smirked and left the kitchen.

"Here you go!"Sakura chirped to the man sitting down handing him his order. Sakura pulled up a chair with her own bowl of ramen.

The man perked an eyebrow but shrugged and began quietly eating.

"So... How happy ARE you?"Sakura asked.

"Happy enough."The man replied.

"So THATS why your on steroids right? Because your not happy."Sakura said to the man.

He glared. "That must also mean your a virgin right?"Sakura said to the man smiling.

The man spit out his ramen."WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?"He demanded.

"That also explains why your taking Viagra! Right?!"Sakura said to the man pointing to the small

pile bottle Sakura had sneaked into his pocket without even the author noticing.

"WHAT! I'M NOT TAKING VIAGRA!"The man yelled who was once emoish now spazing out.

"Then why is it in your pocket?"Sakura asked. 'Oh yeah!! I rock at acting!'Inner Sakura thought deviously.

"I swear it wasn't there before!"The man said waving his arms around.

Sakura smirked on the inside."Oh but it is. Not getting enough action I'm assuming?"Sakura asked.

The man spazed out even more. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled.

"You know if you want more action you can just go to Ninja Mart. It's ALL INSIDE(R)(C)."Sakura said waving her hand in a

circular motion. The man started crying. Sakura continued. "I mean there IS Orochimaru and Jirayai there."Sakura said smirking.

The man continued having a breakdown infront of Sakura. Sakura was laughing on the inside.

"Well I guess it IS hard to be straightly happy, right?"Sakura said to him. She's only being cruel to him on purpose no offense to anyone out there.

The man yelled out. "I AM NOT GAY! OKAY!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?"The man yelled at Sakura. "Sure I'LL believe that but will the others?"Sakura asked.

The man turned around frightened. EVERYONE who was passing or was near stopped and stared at the man watching the little scene.

Sakura had noticed but the man didn't. The man cried anime tears. "I'M NOT GAY OKAY?! I WAS CHECKING HER A OUT WHEN SHE TURNED AWAY!"The man yelled pointing at Sakura.

Sakura fumed. "WHAT?!"She demanded. The man glanced back fearfully. "I'M STRAIGHT AS A LINE! I SWEAR!"The man yelled.

Sakura had a comeback but she was too pissed off. 'HE IS DEAD!!!!!!!'Inner Sakura yelled inside Sakura's mind.

The man cried more anime tears paid and left. "YOU FORGOT YOR FREEBIE!"Sakura said pissed. The amn looked back.

She tossed the extra bowl of ramen at him and hit him square in the face. Everyone laughed at the ramen covered man.

Naruto tried to lick him for the ramen. The man just screamed and left. Sakura smirked in victory and walked back into the kitchen.

"Victory?"Hinata asked.

"You bet."Sakura replied. Hinata smirked.

"I knew he had no chance against your LEVEL 1 revenge plan."Hinata said washing some dishes.

Sakura smiled. "Yep!"Sakura replied.

"You better go serve the customers."Hinata said to Sakura. Sakura nodded and left the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Corner:

Naruto:WTH?! It's not over yet is it?!

Sakura: No you idiot the author wanted to say a special thanks.

Naruto:To who.

Sakura:The reviewers! You know the people who are nice enough to actually leave a comment unlike you.

Naruto:Uhhhh... Right! Those people!

Sakura:-Sighs- Okay well anyways c.b.o.l. wants to thank everyone who even cared to review. It really made her happy.

c.b.o.l.: squels Thank you ALL so much! You don't know how happy it made me to reciew all those reviews!

Sakura:Okay and just to thank everyone who reviewed so far she brought a special present!

c.b.o.l.:You are going to love it!

Sakura:Would you PLEASE let me finish ."

c.b.o.l.: Sorry! -"

Sakura: Here is your present! Bring them in!

-Everyone else opens gates.-

sasuke and Itachi walk in.

Both:What?!

Sakura: -Whispers to readers- Everyone who reviewed you get to glomp BOTH Itachi and Sasuke!

If you feel like flipping them off go ahead! If you feel like hugging them and kissing them go ahead!

The only thing you CAN'T do is AHEM with them in here! Okay?! Also Itachi baked you all... MUFFINS! XD

Uchiha Brothers:Can we get this over with already?

Naruto: Ready, 3...

Sakura:2...

c.b.o.l.: 1! Glomping time!

Everyone who reviewed glomps the Uchiha brothers.

-Screaming noises heard.-

One reviewer: Look! I dressed up Itachi as a reindeer! He looks so cute!

Itachi:GRRRR! At LEAST EAT THE MUFFINS I BAKED!

Everyone:Okay!

Another Reviewer: Look I dressed up Sasuke as Spongebob Squarepants and I flipped him off! XD

Everyone else: Serves him right!

Sakura: Thank you everyone who reviewed!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the bitch, TenTen, and Temari:

A ringing sound could be heard. Ino turned around.

"Hello! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! How may I help you?"Ino said. Temari and TenTen looked at the front of the store.

"You are all under arrest remain still and nobody dies."The ANBU said before knocking Ino,TenTen, and Temari out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sakura and Hinata:

"Sakura we have a customer!"Hinata called out from the kitchen.

Our favorite Pink haired kunoichi was in the storage room. "Coming!"Sakura said.

She exited the room and locked it.

"Hello! What will you have!"Sakura asked.

In front of her stood an ANBU with another right behind the first.

'Sh!'Sakura thought.

"Ummmm... Can I help you?"Sakura asked kindly.

The first ANBU nodded to the second. The second nodded and dissapeared.

Hinata screamed. Sakura turned around. "HINATA!"Sakura yelled out turning around.

The first ANBU vanished an reapeared right behind Sakura.

"Your coming with us."The first said and knocked Sakura out.

"GAH!"Sakura screamed, before she fell unconsious.

The first ANBU caught Sakura. The second appeared from the kitchen with Hinata in the ANBU's arms.

The first spoke into the mike on his ear. "Mission completed."The first said and dissapeared. The second followed.

Both partys of ANBU ninjas had the unconsious young kunoichi in their arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Corner: OOOHHHHHHH! Cliffie! Whats going to happen to the poor girls? What happened to the boys? Where the heck is

Kakashi? What about Tsunade? Or Kurenai? Are they okay? Are they even alive? I know I said they would be seperated last

chapter but sadly I moved it to next chapter! XD I'm evil! What does the Hokage have up his sleeve? Why did Itachi if he did

plan this? What is going to happen?! You will have to wait to next chapter! XD 

CLIFFIES! ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Okay once again I don't own anything! ANYTHING!

Okay the author needs some help...

Who do you want to be with Sakura when they get seperated?

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, or Temari! Who?

Review and tell me and I'll make up my mind! XD

Also the Naruto Charecters have an announcement!

Naruto:Steals Computer Alright c.b.o.l. isn't going to updat until she gets five reviews! FIVE!

c.b.o.l.:I am?!

Naruto: Yes you are.

c.b.o.l.: I guess I am.

Sasuke:FIVE REVIEWS KEEP THAT IN MIND!

c.b.o.l.: But I updated late!

Sasuke: I don't care.

c.b.o.l.: But-

Sasuke: Nothing. :F

c.b.o.l.:0.0

Sakura: Jackass.

Sasuke:-Glares at Sakura- WHAT DID YOU SAY.

Sakura: Your face now shut up.

c.b.o.l.: HAHA! I can update because I have the computer back!

Naruto: Oh no you don't! Steals back computer and runs!

c.b.o.l.:NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: I'm with him. Tell you what everyone who reviews gets to pick a charecter and they will come and

hug or kiss you your choice. They will even give you muffins or any treat you want.

c.b.o.l.: ANYTHING?!

Itachi: THATS APPROPIATE!

c.b.o.l.:LOLZ! I knew it! I could so make you spaz out if I said that to you! Tell you what the charecter you

choose will even say they love you! XD

Itachi:Cringes How many peoples houses WILL I visit?!

c.b.o.l. and Sakura: Many if they have anything to say to you.

Sakura: Lets wrap this up c.b.o.l. is very happy with all the reviews! Thank you! She won't update until she

recieves FIVE (5) REVIEWS! Remember if you review any charecter you want will come and hug and kiss you or your choice thats

appropiate, they will give you muffins or any treat you want, and they will say they love you:)

READ

AND

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ARRIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK

YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

5(FIVE)

REVIEWS

UNTIL

c.b.o.l.

UPDATES

THIS

STORY!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK

YOU:) : XD .X 


	5. Seperation!

The Past Loves Thy

Disclaimer:don't own Naruto.

Ch.5-Seperation

With the Girls:

'Crap is the word that comes to mind!'Sakura thought franticlay. The girls were tied up outside the Thirds office.

"Where are we?"Ino asked still in a daze.

"Hmmmm...Well lets see... WE'RE RIGHT OUTSIDE THE FU HOKAGE'S OFFICE TIED UP LIKE DOGS!"Sakura yelled at Ino on a whisper.

"Actually Skaura technically if we were dogs we would be bitches."Hinata informed Sakura.

Sakura fell over anime style. "Oh thats nice!"TenTen whispered harshly to Hinata. Hinata shrugged. "Hey it's the truth!"

Ino was poking Sakura. "Wakey wakey arta chokey."Ino said poking Sakura who was still twitching from Hinata's comment.

"Hinata I think you killed the main charecter for the girls."Ino said calmly.

"Sweet! That means that I get to be the main charecter! Imagine it a HinataXItachi fic with Sasuke included!"Hinata beamed.

"...Thats REALLY FUCKING WRONG!"Temari replied. "Oh look the mute actually speaks!"TenTen said to Temari.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"Temari demanded. "Well all you've been doing the entire time in this fic was make death threats, sit there, and eat. That basically sums up you charecter in this fic so far."Ino concluded.

TenTen snickered. "THE TRUTH HAS BEEN SPOKEN!"Hinata said in a Naruto voice. "Where did THAT come from?!"Temari asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I thibk I'm high right now."Hinata said holding her stomach. "...I don't even want to know."TenTen said to Hinata.

Sakura woke up. "Okay, now that we had our daily amount of stupid can we PLEASE get back to the story plot!"Sakura said to them.

"No I can still go for more stupidity."Hinata said. "Me to!"Tenten chirped in. Sakura slapped her forehead.

"IDIOTS!"Sakura muttered harshly. Ino sighed. Temari was thinking. 'Wjats going to happen to us now?'Temari thought.

Three ANBU appeared next to them. "The hokage is ready to see you now."One ANBU said to them.

The girls were roughly picked up and thrown into the room. "Jackasses."Hinata muttered. Everyone stared at her.

"My little Hinata is all grown up!"Sakura said dramatically. Everyone else sweatdropped.

The girls looked towards the hokage's desk. what they saw disturbed them greatly.

The hokage was dressed up in...

A gangster outfit with bling around his neck. '...If my life wasn't in mortal danger I might really be disturbed for the rest of my life...'Sakura thought.

Hinata fainted. 'THIS IS WHO KONOHA'S VILLAGE IS IN THE HANDS OF?!'Temari thought. 'Hmmmm...That reminds me I need to make my Halloween costume before it's too late!'TenTen thought happily.

'HIS OUTFIT IS GROSS! IT'S CLASHING ALL WRONGLY! THIS IS WHY GUYS DON'T MAKE GOOD HOUSEWIVES!!!!!!!'Ino though disgusted at his outfit.

"Isn't my outfit pimp!"The third blurted out to them. 'THAT WORD HAS BEEN WRONGED!'Sakura yelled in her head. Everyone stared.

The third coughed. "AHEM! Well we have concerns about you five. Are you a threat or aid?"The third asked. They stared at him.

'My brain can't compromise the question!'Sakura thought. "Lets start with something simple. What are your names?"The third asked him.

'I always did suck at math.'Hinata thought.

"How about something SIMPLIER?! What letter does your name BEGIN with?!"The third demanded.

'I never thought that I ACTUALLY use Geography in my life!'Ino thought. A/N Like the rest of us.

"Okay you fu idiots, what noise does a dog make?"the third asked.

'WAIT?! I know this ummmm... beef, ramen, moo, iPod, Mick Donald's. DAMNIT! What is it?!'Temari thought.

'Damn, physics always was my hardest subject.'TenTen thought remembering all the D's she got in Physics class. Temari gasped and stood up.

"A dog goes woof! Or is it quack?"Temari asked the third.

The third slapped his forehead. 'At least I made SOME improvement.'The third thought grimly.

"Yes. Your right."The third hokage said to Temari.

"OH YEAH! 2 POINTS FOR US!"Sakura yelled out.

"WAIT! A dog goes woof and quack?! WOW! Dogs are way more talented then I'll ever be!"Ino chirped.

The third banged his head on his desk.

"NO! A dog only goes woof!"The third yelled at them.

"You just said a dog goes quack!"Hinata yelled at the third.

"No you dumbshits! I said yes to woof not quack!"The third yelled pulling his hair.

"Mister if you keep pulling your hair your only going to speed up your baldness."Temari said pointing to his side of the head that was becoming bald.

The third angrily pulled his hat to cover his bald spots.

"Okay...Now what is your favorite food?"The third asked.

"Oh! Our names! Mine is Sakura!"Sakura said pointing to herself. The rest pointed to themselves and introduced themselves also.

'I asked for their favorite food and I get their NAMES?!'The third thought pissed off.

An ANBU then puffed in. "Sir urgent news from Suna also we caught the rest you asked for."He said and left soon coming in bringing in Tsunade,Kurenai,

and Kakashi. Sakura smirked. They had put up a fight. "So shisou, kicked their asses right?"Sakura asked. Tsunade smirked.

"Hell yeah."Tsunade replied. "Watch out for her sir she's a fighter."The head ANBU warned the hokage.

"Not to mention one hot body!"The third replied. Tsunade heard it and was grossed out. 'My old teacher just complimented my body!'Tsunade thougth disturbed.

"Ummmm... Sir remember the urgent message from Suna!"The ANBU reminded the third.

"Yo homie you think I forgot?"The third asked. "Errrg...No?"The ANBU replied. "You got that damn straight!"The third said to him.

The ANBU backed off. A giant screen rolled down from the ceiling.

"WHAT IS THIS?! TEAM ROCKETS MAIN BASE?!"Hinata demanded. A/N Pokemon thing

"Don't insult the Pokemon!"Sakura said dangerously to Hinata.

"You STILL watch Pokemon?!"Hinata demanded.

"HELL YEAH! POKEMON KICKS ASS!"Sakura yelled out wickedly. Everyone stared.

"AHEM."The third coughed dragging attention back to himself.

The screen turned on. The guys except Kakshi were there tied up.

"Sasuke!"Sakura yelled out. Sasuke glared upward at Sakura.

"Sakura?!"Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"Are you okay?!"sasuek demanded.

Sakura nodded again.

Just then Itachi walked in smirking.

"Itachi! YOU BASTERD!"Sasuke yelled he began charging up his Chidori somehow escaping being tied up.

"SASUKE-TEME! DON'T"Naruto yelled out. Sasuke still charged at the screen. The ANBU grabbed him and knocked him out.

"SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura yelled out hoping Sasuke was okay.

"They seem to know each other third. We should keep them apart then."The Kazekage said to the third.

"Yo. I agree with thatz."the third replied.

"Understood. I'm out!"The Kazekahe said to the third.

The screen went black. "Sasuke-kun..."Sakura said sadly.

Itachi who was standing on the side glared. 'My compeition hates me as I hate him. I'm jealous I'll admit it. Well Sasuke-jackass the fight for the cherry

blossom is on.'Itachi thought smirking. "Hokage-sama, wouldn't it be wise to seperate the girls?"Itachi suggested.

"No shit sherlok of course we're going to seperate them."The third growled. Itachi glared.

"Then may I make a NICE suggestion?"Itachi asked. "Of course dibshit go ahead."The third told him.

Itachi glared again. "I would like the cherry blossom to live with my family and I for SAFETY reasons."Itachi said smirking.

Sakura gaped in horror. "NO WAY! HE'S A HOMOSEXUAL PREDATOR WHO WANTS TO TIE DOWN LITTLE SASUKE-KUN AND RAPE HIM!"Sakura said loudly.

Itachi's smirk vanished and everyone stared. "I see what you mean. Alright then she will live with you."The third said.

"NOT without a one of my friends!"Sakura said glaring. "Fine you may pick ONE."The third said.

"Sakura I'll go with you."Temari told Sakura. Sakura nodded. "Fine. The these two will go live at the Hyuga's."The third said pointing to TenTen and Hinata.

TenTen blushed and Sakura sniggered. 'A chance to fix Hinata's past and Neji's!'TenTen thought blushing at the thought of living with Neji even if he was

a child. "Finally, you will go with the Nara's."The third said to Ino. Ino almost fainted. Temari smirked just a tiny bit jealous.

"Alright! Now get the fu out of my office! I need to practice my mad rapping skillz!"The third said. Everyone srambled out.

"What about us?"Kakshi asked. "You will live in Konoha and aid us if you betray us we will kill you in the most bruttle way! We will make you watch

back to back Barney! Until the end of your pafectic lives! MWHAhaahahAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! A most evil fate indeed!"The third laughed wickedly pulling out his

personal stash of Barney tapes. They all gasped in horror and ran out the office screaming bluddy murder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sakura, Temari, and Itachi:

They all walked to the Uchiha manor in quiet disturbing silence.

They tried to start conversation but nothing came up.

Finally they arrived in front of the Uchiha manor.

'I hope sakura's okay with this.'Temari thought worriedly.

'My new home.'Sakura thought.

'The fight for the cherry blossom began and already I have a huge advantage.'Itachi thought smirking.

They all entered the manor nervously except Itachi who was currently planning Sakura and his wedding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

Okay everyone I'm sorry! I know this wasn't that funny or long but this was rushed! I promise the nexy chapter will be longer and better.

I had to rush because I won't be able to write a chapter tommorrow or another chapter for awhile! I'm sorry! .

Okay in the next chapter Itachi and Sakura will kiss along with dinner with the Uchihas! XD So stay tuned!

Finally thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or added to Story alert list! Arrigato! XD You guys are the reason I keep witing! XD

Lastly, 5 reviews until I update this story and add a new chapter! XD

Remember!

READ

AND

REVIEW!  
THANK

YOU!

ARRIGATO! XD

5

Reviews

Until

Updation!  
ARRIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD 


	6. Uchiha Home Sweet Home

The Past Loves Thy

Ch.6-Uchiha Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TOO ORR FRED FLINSTONE, NARUTO, MICHAEL JACKSON, BARNEY, OR ANYTHING BRANDED OR FAMOUS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY

Only own story and plot!! XD NO STEALING!!!!!!!! XD OK?!

-----------Understand?

Well Sakura was having a WONDERFUL day! Sure who wouldn't have when a serial killer kept eyeing her up and down?

'Stop eyeing me damnit!!!!!!'Sakura shouted in her head. She turned around and...

Looked straight ABOVE little Sasuke's head. 'It was Sasuke eyeing me?!' She thought.

"Nee-chan!!!!!!"Sasuke yelled hyperactively.

"Erm, yeah?"Sakura asked.

"I love you more than nii-san does!!!!!!!"Sasuke shouted.

'What the fuck?! Who's feeding him the crack THIS time?'Sakura thought.

"Thats lovely! Do you want a cookie as a reward?!"Sakura demanded.

"Yes pwease!"Sasuke asked. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I was being sarcatic Sasuke."Sakura informed him.

"Whats that or as nii-san said what the FUCK is that?"Sasuke innocnelty asked.

Sakura gagged. "WHAT!!!!!!!!! Never say that word!!!!!!"Sakura shouted.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a naughty word and if you use it Michael Jackson will come to your door with Barney to teach you to moonwalk!"Sakura informed him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Does that mean they visited Itachi?!"Sasuke demanded.

"Yes it does, why do you think he's so talented with garden hoses?"Sakura told him.

"OH! So thats why I saw him out in the garden yesterday!"Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "How smart you are."Sakura said to him.

He smiled. "Am I smarter than nii-san?" He asked.

"Of course you are and less desperate also!"Sakura said to him. He cheered.

"YAY!!!!!! Hey whats sarcasim?"Sasuke asked.

"Okay sarcasm is..."Sakura began explained to him...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Itachi:

Itachi sighed. 'So fucking bored!!!!!'He thought. His dad was curently nagging him and Itachi just tuned it out. Like the rest of us --"

"Thats how if you work hard you will be just like me!"Fugaku proudly exclaimed.

'Oh yeah a jackass with no life, experincing his mid-life cricis, probably doing a carrot, having no life, pushing his friends away, and playing bingo

every Sunday as a sad excuse as a social life. Lovely future I have to look forward to, eh?'Itachi thought.

"Are you even paying attention?"Fugaku asked.

"Do you want the truth or a almost as sad as your life lie?"Itachi asked.

Fugaku turned around to look at him.

"Excuse me I missed what you said?"He asked Itachi.

Itachi fell over. 'What the fuck is wrong with my life?'Itachi asked himself.

Just then Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

"Did you have fun outside?"Fugaku asked them.

"Of COURSE we had fun! RIGHT?!"Sasuke said sarcastically to Sakura and she smirked.

Fugaku didn't notice the sarcasm. "How nice, now maybe if you weren't such a pansy and actually trained you might be a attiquete ninja."Fugaku said to

Sasuke.

Sasuke tried hard to hold back the tears, but they flowed down his cheeks.

Sakura glared at him but he missed it.

"ACTUALLY, Sasuke you are MUCH better than it appears and maybe if Fugaku-SAN didn't have a 10-foot garden hose up his ass he would notice!"Sakura said to

Sasuke.

Itachi smirked still upside down and Sasuke smiled sadly. "Arrigato."He said to Sakura.

Fugaku glared and left the room. Sakura smirked. 'HA! Take that you asswipe! Go Sakura!!' Sakura thought.

"Sasuke-KUN would you like to get some cookies and milk?"She KINDLY asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke smiled. "With you? REALLY?!"Sasuke asked energetically.

Sakura nodded. Itachi winced when Sakura called otou kun.

Itachi decided to make his 'move' that his friend recomended.

"Hey babe wanna go grab some of MY cookies and milk?"Itachi asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry but they belong to a garden hose."Sakura smiled sour sweet at Itachi.

'FUCK!!! It didn't work no wonder my friend is still single!'Itachi thought pisssed.

"Itachi can I have some of your cookies and milk?"Little Sasuke asked innocently.

Sakura was stunned literally. 'I'VE HEARD AND SEEN OF Uchihacest...'Sakura thought scared.

Itachi stared wide eyed. Then it hit Sakura and Itachi.

3...

2...

1...

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura screeched.

Itachi just sat there. 'Can I have your cookies and milk?'It just kept running through his head over and OVER.

"Um Sasuke-kun how about we leave Itachi to think?"Sakura suggested.

Sasuke pouted. "Fine but I don't see why I don't get any of Itachi's cookies and milk!!!!!!!!"Sasuke said still clueless.

"When your older you will understand."Sakura said to him and ushered him to the kitchen.

"I'm scared."Itachi said out loud. "Don't be little boy! All you need is the power of the moonwalk!"Michael Jackson said to him suddenly popping out from

Barneys experiment room. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT WE HAD A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Itachi yelled at him.

Michael Jackson moonwalked out of the room to back to where he came only to be greeted by the oh so traditonal song I LOVE YOU.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the kitchen:

"Here you go Sasuke-kun!"Sakura chirped and poored him a huge glass of milk.

"Nee-chan I didn't want this much milk though!"Sasuke complained.

"You want to be strong so you can shove it in your dads face right?"Sakura asked.

"Very much so."Sasuke replied.

"Then drink your milk."Sakura replied to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and downed the whole glass in one gulp.

Sakura stared. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT ALL AT A TIME!"She said to Sasuke.

"I need to be strong! Give me another." Little Sasuke demanded.

Sakura's eyes twitched.

"Say please."Sakura demanded him.

"Pwease."Sasuke added.

'He's so fucking cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'Sakura thought to herself and pured him more milk.

Sasuke only drank half of his milk this time. "Whats wrong?"Sakura asked him.

Sasuke didn't respond instead Itachi walked in the kitchen. Sasuke walked up to Itachi a glass of milk in his hands.

'Is he okay?'Sakura thought to herself. Do any of you see where I'm going with this? XD

"MMHMMHMHMMHMH! Give ME some of THOSE cookies!"Sasuke said and slapped Itachi's ass.

'I think milk makes Sasuke high.'Sakura thought.

Itachi covered his ass. 'I've been VIOLATED!!!!!!!!!! VIOLATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'Itachi thought frantically.

Sasuke examined Itachi again. "Sugar you can call ME anytime your in town!"Sasuke said proudly and banged his ass up against Itachi's. Sasuke left the room.

'Oh shit, I made Sasuke high.'Sakura thought scared for Konoha's sake.

Itachi stared at his ass. 'What just happened..?'Itachi thought.

"Itachi you might want to go save your brother."Sakura said to him timidily.

Itachi stared his eyes scared and then he bolted out the door looking for Sasuke.

Temari walked in the kitchen. "Whats up?Temari asked.

"Oh the usual, Sasuke's high, Itachi was hit on, Fugaku was a jackass, I had some milk, and that pretty much sums it up."Sakura said to Temari camly.

"Ah it was bound to happen sometime."Temari said munching on a sandwhich.

"Yep what are we doing today?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing we have house arrest for one day."Temari replied.

"One day?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah Pops Saucy is going to need back up singers for his upcoming rap 'My rapin Konoha and me'."S\Temari told Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened happily. "Can I be lead backup singer?!?!?!??!!?"Sakura demanded.

"Uh, sure whatever floats your boat."Temari said to Sakura sweatdropping.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura screamed out.

Temari backed away. "Hey Sakura, isn't your favorite anime Maruto on as a marathon?"Temari asked.

"YOUR FUCKING RIGHT!!!!!!!! COME ON TO OUR BEST FRIEND THE TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled out happily an dragged Teamri with her to watch Maruto all day long.

Thats what they did for the entire day until dinnertime is watch Maruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinnertime!:

Sakura and Temari stood up and went in the kitchen to have dinner. They saw the Uchiha family all there even little Sasuke-kun.

"AW! Sasuke-kun your here! Thank goodness!"Sakura said happily.

"Yeah I found him streaking and doing sexy poises for his teacher Iruka."Itachi replied to Sakura.

Sakura shrugged and sat down Teamari was already siting down.

"Um, do you mind if I see Sasuke-kun in the hall for a second?"Sakura asked.

"Sure."Mikoto said to Sakura. Little Sasuke and Sakura stood up and went out into the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in The Hallway Hey you want to know what they are talking about right?:

"Sasuke-kun can you do something for me?"Sakura asked.

"Of course I can nee-chan. I love you remember." Little Sasuke reminded her.

"Um...right. When I shift my pinkie towards you, you say exactly whats on this piece of paper, okay?"Sakura asked holding out a small piece of paper.

Sasuke eagerly grabbed the paper. "You can count on me since I love you!"Sasuke said to Sakura hugging her. Sakura blushed lightly.

"Okay now lets get back to the table alright?"Sakura asked little Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun nodded and bodly grabbed Sakura's hand and marched back inside the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back In The Kitchen:

Sakura and Sasuke sat down.

Everyone was eating and drinking.

Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So have you ever considered making Itachi have a Visectamy?"Sakura asked. The equivenly of having your tubes tied except for a male basically like being

neurtered so no babies.

Fugaku and Mikoto spit out their food. Itachi sat there staring at his shaking hand.

Even Temari was disturbed.

"You know because I saw him do the FUNNIEST thing with a Garden Hose."Sakura said proudly pointing to Itachi.

Temari started laughing her ass off.

Itachi slamed his hands on the table pissed and stood up.

"I had enough of your shit you little bi-"But before Itachi could finish Sakura shifted her pinkie towards Sasuke.

"Sit down you rapist!"Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

Eveyone stared at Sasuke. Mikoto broke the silence.

"You are all excused except Itachi we need to talk to him about MORALS."Mikoto said sternly to Itachi.

Everyone left except Fugaku, Mikoto,and Itachi who was scared of this conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much Nagging Later:

"Unless you want your secret passion to end up on youtube you won't ever do it again outside. At LEAST do it in your room or a closet. Understand?"Mikoto

asked Fugaku nodding in agreement with Mikoto's words.

"Yes."Itachi soloemnly replied. Itachi walked towards his room and stopped he heard a voice from his little brothers room and decided to listen.

Inside Sasuke's Room:

"The fith way to make Fred Flinstone pissed off is too tell him Boney slept with his wife while eating his cereal."Sakura softly told Sasuke.

"Tell me another."He asked cutely.

"Thats all you need. Now to go to bed."Sakura replied.

"AW! But I want to hear more from 'Many Ways To Piss Off Fred Flinstone'!"Sasuke whined.

"You need to sleep I'll read you more tommorrow."Sakura said to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes immeadiately brightened. "Okay nee-chan! I love you! Good night!"Sasuke chirped to Sakura and immeadiately fell asleep.

Outside With Itachi:

"You really like her don't you?"Temari asked.

Itachi jumped. He glared at Temari.

"Look I'll help you with Sakura, only because she deserves better and someone to truly love her like you do."Temari said sadly thinking about all the

tears Sakura shed for Sasuke.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"Itachi said cluelessly.

"Never mind it's nothing important."Temari said quickly.

Itachi sighned, ran a hand through his hair, and went to his room or whatever possible sleep.

Temari smirked. "All I have to say Uchiha is you better treat her well."Temari muttered thinking of Sakura and Itachi.

With that everyone in the Uchiha household went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else:

Rain beat down heavily.

"Tch, we can't let one ANNOYING little kunnoichi screw up the future."A voice said from the darkness.

"What are we going to do?"Another voice asked.

"Easy, when the time comes we will destroy the ANNOYING kunnoichi and make the past even SICKER even then it is and the future as well."The first voice

said.

The second snickered and smirked in the darkness.

"I like the way you think."The secind voice said evily.

The two voices left to who knows where.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: AW! Cliffy! XD I'm so evil! XD Who are the voices? Good or bad? In which ways too? So many new questions too! XD Temari's going too help Itachi

with Sakura thats going to be hell! XD So yeah I think this chapter was crap but did show some of the story line and plot! XD I wonder if anyone's solved it?

LOLz, probably not! XD So review if you want me too update and only nice reviews too! XD No flames or I'll lose the spark for this fanfic. Well no reviews

slow update many reviews you are looking forward to another chapter! XD Okay well I want to make another story, so here is what I came up with!

Vote for your favorite and if you want it to be published or what? NO IDEA STEALING! You do and I'll never update this story, thats right basically you will have screwed over everyone who DID want to read this and my story ideas WITHOUT copying or STEALING from them. So here they are.

1- 1,001 rejections healed by you.

Summary- Hich School Fic, Sasuke rejects Sakura to hard, she runs off to the bathroom crying Itachi follows and comforts her and they become friends blooming

into more or will they? Jealous as hell Sasuke. ItaSakuSasu--------I'm obssessed with this couple! XD

2-Bound To An Uchiha

The night Sasuke left Sakura told him devestating news, now Sasuke's taking her with him by force with him. What happened and why? Find out inside. ItaSakuSasu.

3-Sakura...Why?

Sakura's become suicidal nobody knows why, one day Sasuke walks in on her tryong to kill herself will he let her slide or save her? Will he love her or push her away like always answer inside.

4-When You Come

When Itachi came back Sakura ran into his arms crying. Now Kakashi must watch as his student is under the wings of evil, and how his other student fights

for her rights. ItaSakuSasu

5-What if Sakura? What if?

What if Sakura new Itachi when they were first genin or even before stuck to the Uchiha name. What if Itachi made Sakura say all those things to Sasuke

as a lie to push Sasuke away from Sakura. What if Naruto was different? With a struggling team 7 and looming shadows. What if?

6-Because Of You Jerk.

Sasuke comes back, Itachi's not dead and Sakura met him personally. She was afraid of both yet cared for both, and Sasuke finds out Itachi still

visits her, and Sasuke is pissed, what now? Read and find out. ItaSakuSasu

7-Running From You

Up to chapter 358, Sakura saves Deidara from death and runs to safety to heal him, Sasuke follows her and forces her to be on Team Hebi, Sakura falls

for him slowly as a jealous Karin bosses her around with a curious Sasuke watching her. SasuSaku

So yeah vote for your 3 to 5 favorites, okay? Please review NO stealing or using these ideas they are entirely mine! XD

Also who should Shikamaru go with? Ino or Temari? You vote! XD

7+ Reviews for me to update! XD No mean ones only kind ones! XD

REMEMBER!!!!!

7/SEVEN+

REVIEWS

FOR

ME

TO

UPDATE!!!!!!!!! XD ARRIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK

YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

ARRIGATO!!!!!!! XD LOVE AND HUGGLES c.b.o.l.!!!!! XD 


	7. Please Read Arrigato

Authors Note 

Hey everyone, well i got so many flames for ch.6

that I decided that this story isn't worthy. I guess all you can do on this website is serious stories, well thanks a lot.

Some of you reviewers really hurt my feelings, what is wrong with you guys? Flame until somones sad and ready to cry?

Well congratz I don't really feel motivation to write anymore from all your flames.

Your flames really hurt my feelings and other stuff made me feel horrible. So might stop this story completely like anyone cares.

So I want to thank all the KIND reviewers who respected my way of writing and understood the humor Family Guy and Futurama can be funny

but when a fan of a anime tries to be funny we have to hurt their feelings? I have to say it was most sad when one of my few reviewers who was very

supportive turned on me I felt heartbroken and hated, I'm not going to list any names I don't believe in that.

So this prbably is the last chapter of The Past Loves Thy. Well thanks for reading and anyone who nicely reviewed.

Once again, thank you very much for the nice reviews.

Ja nee.

Sinerely,

c.b.o.l.


	8. The Market Is Where It's At

The Past Loves Thy 

A/N-I REALLY WANT TOO THANK EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME GET BACK ON MY FEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So...I want to thank...Hell I'm just going to thanks the reviewers for all chapters :D

P.S. If you were a jerk in the review your not on these so yeah.  
Chapter 1 Reviewers:

Sighed: **Ninjafirefoist:** u kick ass, **AppleBlossom69:** Haha I know but I'm 2 evil 2 do the

expected,**JadeXOnyx-4ever**: ur penname refers 2 ItaSaku and or SasuSaku 4 ever right? Well 2 very motivating words :D, **AkatsukiDreamer:**U kick ninja ass ur review was so nice! Arrigato!

**Silent Kunoichi aka.Fiona**: Gomensai if I spelled ur name wrong but arrigato 4 reviewing!

**angel2559**: Much Thankies :D! SilverFox91: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! XD

Anoymous: **Name:** Thankies! XD, **my mom is evil she wont get**: Haha yes I feel sorry for Little Sasuke-kun but it makes the story more intresting! Arrigato for the nice anoymous review :D

Ch.2-

Sighed: **Crazy Neko Girl:** THANKIES! Also think your going 2 like this chapter...

**SilverFox91**: AWESOMENESS! THANKIES! -I'm really tempted to say this cheasy thing but yeah I won't its from TV so it's definately cheesy :D

**AkatsukiDreamer**: ARRIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**mfpeach**: Thankies I love how cute the three seem -Itachi, Sakura, and little Sasuke-kun-

**KunoichiruleALL:**Thankies for the help and review!!!!!!!!! XD

**mythicalstar19**: Yes Itachi-kun headbanging would be awesome :D

**Vu-Girl**: THANK U SO MUCH!

**JadeXOnyx-4ever**: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Blood Blossom: Thank you!

**Silent Kunoichi aka.Fiona**: Arrigato!XD

Anoymous: -I love you anoymous people!!!!! XD-** Lunarlet**: Thank you!!!!!!!! XD

**i like pudding**: Thank you haha LOLz yeah okay your review was freaking funny!!!!!!!! XD

Ch.3-

Sighed: **AkatsukiDEMONangel:** Gomensai but your review made me laugh my ass off!!!!!! XD

**kariuchiha**: Haha thanks that moment was rather adorable :D

**SilverFox91**: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! You review so much!!!!!! XD It's good too not bad!!!!!! XD

**Goatis**: Yeah Itachi I feel sorry for him but there will be -You heard this from a littlebirdee **ITASAKU** fluff a bit this chapter :D

**Blood Blossom**: Alright!!! XD Thankies!!!!!!!!! XD

Anoymous: **damn**: Thankies I love thinking about the humor and music I'm addicted to music XD

**arichan**: Yes thankies Sakura's possesive of her iPod lol XD

Ch.4-

Sighed: **TheDevilsAngel93**: Your freakin awesome:D

**Itachi4Eva**:Thankies so many people don't say you have creativity and talent unless you stick t o the books wtf, right?

**Sam-AKA-SakuXSasuLover**: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**AkatsukiDEMONangel:** Thankies :D i think we all had a dream involvong us and Itachi at that moment XD

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke**:Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**kariuchiha15**: THANK YOU!!!!!!! XD Itachi loves cupckaes as well!!!!!!!!!! XD

**BitterSweetCrimson**: oD Jk, I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! XD IT MADE ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Blood Blossom**: Arrigato and gomen for the authors note :D

**Crazy Neko Girl:** THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! XD Yes the third Hokage is so much fun to write!!!!!!!! XD

**Goatis**: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Yes I left you with a cliffhanger!!!!!!!! XD

**AppleBlossom69**: Sorry for the huge delay in the ItaSaku moment I'll try to add it this chapter! XD

**CosenAngel**: Arrigato!!!!!!!!!! XD

Anoymous -Oh yeah the kickass people with no flames :D -

**Hearshy-Kiss**: THANKIES!!!!!!!! XD I hope you enjoy reading this if you still do!!!!!!!!!! XD

**damned bitch:** your name is awesome! Gomensai it's just everyone picks on Sakura calling her a whore and that pisses me off but thankies for telling me to go lightly on Ino-san, arrigato!!!!!!!!!! XD If your still reading this arrigato for the support!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Lyneia**: Arriagto lately my creativity is becoming huge and thank you so much for the lovely review :D

**SilverMononoke**: -Neji walks over- Neji speaking: The writer want to say thank you and...

-Pulls Curtain Over so no one can see you- Neji kisses you!!!!!!! XD

20 minutes Later: Neji: Thanks for the review.

Ch.5-

Sighed:

**CosenAngel**: Alright thankies I'm trying to make way more ItaSaku fluff!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Blood Blossom**: Thankies I try to make you enjoy this story!!!!!!!! XD

**Goatis**: Yeah but everyone's kind of like a idiot I would be suspicious also yes the Hokage is prbably the most popular charecter...For now...

**kariuchiha**: Haha yeah LOLz I'm thinking of starting a Barney-Must-Die-Club want to join

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke**: Yeah the hokage is weird but awesome!!!!!!!! XD

**crazyudja**: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Yes little Naruto was so much fun to write!!!!!!!! XD

**SilverFox91**: Haha Thanks but I always think low of my work and yeah Barney should be destroyed want to join my Barney-Must-Die-Club?

**Chocolate Chan**: Haha yeah Itachi's a bit weird funny in this story but overall we love him!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Crazy Neki Girl:** THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! XD Pops Saucy is so freakin awesome right?

Anoymous -Once Again the ppl that don't bitch about something not their way thankies

at is also every reviewer who didn't bitch is on here and helped support me! XD-

**josie**: You are freakin nice arrigato for the support!!!!!!!!! XD

**bloody black vampire**: Thank you!!!!!!!!! XD Itach and sakura getting married well some events might not let that happen who knows...

Ch.6-Sighed: **Sam-AKA-SakuXSasuLover**: Thankies for reviewing so much :D

**CosenAngel:** THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Yes there are mean ppl out there

**kariuchiha15**: Thankies for the review!!!!!!! XD

**cherry-blossom-101**: Thankies!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Goatis**: Arrigato!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**pinky10**1: Erm thanks I think

**Crazy Neko Girl**: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Your so freakin awesome with your reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Chocolate Chan**: Arrigato!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Yes if no one votes Shikamaru and Ino this chapter or next then Shikamaru and Temari are the couple then :D

Ch.7- **Wounded Angel**: Thankies, holy shit you yook all that time to write a entire paragrapgh?! Holy shitzu thats nice!!!!!!!!!! XD Thank you!!!!!!!!!! XD YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**mythicalstar19:** Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! XD Your review helped my self-esteem with this story!!!!!!!!! XD

**SilverMonoke:** Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Yeah thats true it's just some poeple can be reallymean at times to someones story flamers should keep to themselves UNLESS the authorask for flames and usually they ask for constructive criticsm NOT random hate due to a story.

**AkatsukiDreamer**: THAN YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! XD Yes people are mean to stories!!!!!!!

Stop The Hate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**JohnnyRainCloud:** THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD You support helped me and made me laugh!!!!!!! Xd

**Soankast:** THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! XD Thanks for your time it took to write this review :D Your support was highly appreciated :D

**crazyudja**: GOMENSAI!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you it's alwways nice to meet people who can be niceto authors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske**: Thank you so much I'm glad some people can enjoy it without flaming me :D Thank you so much your review made me smile :D

**Naruto girl777**: Thak you I hoped people whould enjoy a type of change instead of serious death and gloom to a little bit of light happyiness.

**NinjaGirl9636:** THANKIES!!!!!!!!!! XD 0/\0------ yep thats him all right!!!!!!!! XD

**free2dream:** Erm thanks i think but if I deleated this story and strated anew then it would be like everyone else and probably a lot like your story and I don't want to steal your plot I don't backstab and I hope that other don't either :D. Also I would update about three times and say SCREW IT!!!!! Then never update again I don't want to hurt people's feelings :D notice ppl why I didn't flame the flamers to death I know some pretty harsh crap my glare can make ppl shut up and be afraid, my glare beats Sasuke's and rivals tachi's I'm violent -a bit- so I'm like sakura with kick ass glare and hate for ppl that tick me off :D I love who I am!

**BloodBlossom:** Arrigato! You review so much it really does help!!!!!!!!!!! XD Thankies and you reviewers help push me too update!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Crazy Neko Girl**: I must say that whenever you review i instantly feel better so your review really helped me get out of my ditch and back into the writing creativity :D

**AppleBlossom69**: Haha yeah Pops Saucy should, thank you your review was very correct ppl have freedom of writes and it's really gay whenever ppl force their beliefs on others, THAT MAKES WAR!!!!!!!!! Stop the fighting and accept ppl already damnit

* * *

**Silent Kunoichi aka.Fiona**: Thankies!!!!!!!!!! XD Yeah ppl rendomly flame it makesit seem worthless to write, I wonder what would happen if there was no Naruto stories?Would they all go insane the flamers for not having someething to insult ppl with? Leave the insulting to the teachers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They already get it done!!!!!!!!!!!!! **SakuraPetals818**: HOLY SH!!!!!!!!!!! XD TWINS?! Freakin awesome!!!!!!!!!!! XDThankies for reviewing, I wonder if anyone else finds it interesting with the plot? 

Anoymous: -I swear bye the end of this story I will literally love these ppl they rock that

much- **hibye890**: Thankies!!!!!!!! XD I'm glad to hear it helps lighten people's moods!!!!!! XD

**The Assasin of the Night**: THANKIS!!!!!!!!!!! XD Yeah it seems flamers only hurt too make us feel bad at times there is a difference between flame and criticing. So thankies again!!!!!!!!!!! XD BTW YOU KICK ASS!!!!!!!! **kayla**: You rock you helped me so much!!!!! Thankies!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Heather**: Thankies and I will try to not quite :

SPECIAL AWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankies 2 those who recomended stories!!!!!!!!!

1.) **Sam-AKA-SakuXSasuLover**-Thankies 4 recomending it helps with those decisions :D

2.) **CosenAngel- Arigato!** So many ppl like 1,001 Rejections healed by you that I'm giving previews of the stories ideas to help u guys make ur decisions :D 3.) **kariuchiha15**- THANIES!You voted for the one I REALLY wanted 2 write :D 4.) **cherry-blossom-101**- SO MANY PPL LIKE 1,001 rejections healed by you I really like that idea myself :D

5.) **chocolate Chan**- THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Your voting helps!!!!!!!!!! XD

**Thankies For Those Who Reviewied More Than Once!  
YOU KICK ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

End Of Awards :

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Notice:

Hiya I have a special message for a reviewer who asked a Good Question and I just want

to apologize :

**Goatis,**

I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT WHEN I POSTED CHAPTER SIX THAT IT CAME OUT ALL CHOPPY AND WRONG I FOR IT O END UP THE WAY IT DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M REALLY SORRY THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT Story, Plot, Ideas, Creativity, and two

to three charecters in this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Ch.7- Market is Where It's At! XD

Itachi sighed.

He was at the table, eating breakfast, with what was called 'family'.

'Why did I ever request that they stay here?'Itachi thought.

Sakura on the other hand was trying to get his attention.

"Hey Itachi!"She said.

No response.

A anger mark appeared on her forehead.

Temari was sitting next to little Sasuke-kun who was playing with his cerial by wizzing it around like a airplane.'Smart move Itachi.'Temari thought.

Sakura on the other hand was pretty pissed she called out to Itachi

about 5 times. 'Uchiha genious my ass!'Sakura thought.

Sakura smiled evily well if you won't pay attention by me just calling out normally

then maybe...

Sakura picked up five Coco Puffs from her cereal.

She put them on the spoon along with her milk.

'Down, the shirt or on the face?'Sakura thought.

She saw Itachi look the other way out of boredom.

'Facil makeup time, hehe.'Sakura thought in a demented way.

Sakura pulled back the spoon and...

3...

2...

You know where I'm going with this right?

1...

SPLAT! Itachi turned around immeaditily. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"Itachi demanded.

Sakura launched the Coco Puffs at Itachi's face and they were now sticking to his face.

When Itachi turned around Sakura had a glass of milk in her hands

under the table. Itachi's leg bumbped into the milk and it flew on his new pants.

"MY FREAKIN PANTS!"Itachi yelled. Sakura snickered.

Itachi glared. Sasuke leaned past Temari to look at his almighty brother.

"Nee-san when you taught me potty training when I thought you knew how to yourself?"Little Sasuke-kun stated clueless.

Itachi was damn straight pissed.

"I DID NOT PISS MYSLEF! IT WAS HER!!!!!!!"Itachi yelled pointing a finger at Sakura.

"Then why are my pants dry?"Sakura asked mockingly.

Itachi gaped. "You little-"Itachi began but was interupted.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"Fugaku demanded slinding into the kitchen.

"Itachi wet himself."Sakura said happily.

Fugaku looked and stared at his son.

Sure enough there was a stain, a huge stain.

Sakura stood up and walked around in front of Itachi next to Fugaku.

"Now that I look at it, it doesn't look like a pee stain it looks like a SPERM stain."Sakura

stated. Fugaku stared wide-eyed.

"WHO HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING AROUND WITH ITACHI?!"Sakura demanded.

"I haven't slept with anyone!"Itachi yelled.

"Oh yeah well what about little Sasuke-kun?!"Sakura demanded.

Little Sasuke-kun smiled a BIG smile.

"Me and nee-san slept together?! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!"Little Sasuke-kun cheered.

A moment of silence erupted. Itachi looked at his quivering hand.

'What did I do last night?!'Itachi thought trying to remember what he did last night.

Sakura just stared. 'The fangirls would love this! Maybe if I recorded this I

could sell this and make a bucket of money!'Sakura thought thinking about all the money.

Mikoto then walked in to see her husband freaked out.

She looked to see Itachi on the verge of tears.

Sasuke-kun was playing with his Coco Puffs.

Temari was just siting there watching Sasuke and Sakura laughing above Itachi.

Mikoto sweatdropped.

"Hey um...Why don't all of you go to the market while I talk to your father."Mikoto said

calmly. Mikoto handed Itachi a list of groceries and some money.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled.

"YEAH BECAUSE THEN I COULDN'T DO HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Itachi yelled out.

Everyone stared...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"Sakura demanded and began to beat the crap out of Itachi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else:

"Tch,this is annoying."A mysterious voice called. (A/N Lets just call him voice A :D)

"All because of one annoying kunoichi."Voice B replied.

"But it does have it's perks."Voice A said.

"Really? What?"Voice B said.

"The Uchiha hidden power, it's not accesible to normal Uchiha."Voice A explained.

"?"Voice B erm expressed I guess.

"Idiot the hidden power of the Uchiha is powerful enough to take over the world

with ease."Voice A explained.

"Oh...So is there finally one powerful enough to access the power?"Voice B asked.

"No...Not one but two."Voice B responded.

"Who?" Voice B asked.

"The youngest son and the oldest."Voice A replied smirking.

"Itachi and Sasuke."Voice B smirked also.

"Correct, but surprisingly it's not the eldest that has the most potential but instead the

youngest."Voice A replied solemnly.

"Why is that?"Voice B asked interested.

"You really are a idiot. Don't you get it? Itachi ruined Sasuke's life normally

which caused him to leave and he didn't reach the potential to unlock the Uchiha strength

but Sasuke, he did normally, but it was weak barelly level 1 at best. Though if we

ruined Itachi's life even more...Well they will both have the potential."Voice A finished.

"How much can they unlock and whats they key to ruining their lives?"Voice B asked.

Voice A smirked. "For Itachi probably level 4 and for Sasuke...Level 5."

"That high for the runt Uchiha?"Voice B asked surprised. Refering to Sasuke.

"Of course he's already unlocked some of it present time but their could always be more

power. ALWAYS."Voice A stated.

"Oi, thats fine and all but whats the key to unlock the power?"Voice B asked.

"One little flower."Voice A said while twidling a small flower in his fingers.

Voice B smirked and voice A snapped the flower stem right in half.

"Alright, who's going to dispose of the pest?"Voice B asked.

"I have business so you have to dispose of her for... right now."Voice A replied standing up.

voice A looked at Voice B. "I trust you to dispose off her correctly don't screw around."

Voice A said. "Fine."Voice B replied. A smirked and left. B followed and stepped on the

remanes of the flower.

Leaving it to wither...alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of four was walking to the market.

Itachi was holding a ice-pack to his head.

"Damnit, don't you show mercy?"Itachi asked the huge bumb on his head swelling.

"You asked for it!"Sakura scoffed at Itachi.

"WHY DOES ITACHI GET All THE PREFERANCE?!"Little Sasuke-kun demanded.

"What?"Temari asked.

"He gets boked over the head and gets to make a dirty comment! Why don't I get some of the

love?!"Little Sasuke-kun demanded rather ticked.

"You don't want this love."Itachi said holding his still sore head.

"YES I DO!"Little Sasuke-kun yelled at everyone else.

"Um...How about I make it even and give you a piggyback ride?"Sakura asked Little Sasuke-kun.

"YOU MEAN IT?! EVEN THOUGH TEMARI'S PLUSHIER!"Little Sasuke-kun yelled.

'Wait...Plushier, is he talking about...'Sakura thought.

Temari was blushing like hell from embaressement.

'Nice.'Itachi thought plainly.

Sakura was pretty friggin creeped out.

"Wait...When?"Sakura asked Temari.

"He hit his foot hard and I carried him home."Temari explained rapidly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH."Sakura said understanding everything now.

'Here I thought otou was better than I am at making a move.'Itachi thought staring at Sakura.

Well everyone just continued walking even though Sasuke was riding on Temari's back not

Sakura's.

15 minutes Later A/N their taking there time :D

Sakura fiddled with the pendent and sighed.

Itachi stared at her and the pendent.

'Whats up with the pendent?'Itachi thought to himself.

"Nee-san, why are you staring at nee-chans chest?"Little Sasuke-kun asked.

"WHAT!"Sakura demanded. Itachi turned away blushing.

'DAMN THAT LITTLE RUNT HAD TO RAT ME OUT!'Itachi thought ticked.

"Well if you two are done hitting on each other we're here."Temari said.

Sakura glared while Itachi threw his arm around Sakura.

"Oh yeah we're going all the way."Itachi said smirking.

Sakura punched him in the face. Itachi flew into a bush.

"DAMNIT!"Itachi yelled from the bush.

"Nee nee, Temari-chan, can I go play at the park and look around at toys?"Little Sasuke-kun

asked.

"Sure just don't get lost."Temari said and let Sasuke-kun down.

Little Sasuke ran off. "Ja nee!"Sasuke yelled and ran off.

"Hey guys if you can keep your eyes off of each other for a minute, I'm going to

the weapons store to get some weapons looked at."Temari said.

"Sure...WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME AND ITACHI?!"Sakura said venoumously.

Temari looked back scared for her life. "Erm, GOTTA GO!"Temari yelled and ran like hell.

Sakura began to run after her but Itachi grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we have shopping to do. We can't be idiots right now maybe later but not now."Itachi

told her still holding her hand. She looked down and blushed.

"Erm, Itachi your holding my hand..."Sakura said to Itachi.

"It's okay it's better this way."Itachi said and held her hand tighter.

Sakura looked into his eyes and he looked into her eyes...

Closer,

and closer, and closer until...

BONK!!!!!!!! "NO IT'S NOT YOU IDIOT NOW LET GO!"Sakura said to Itachi.

Itachi clutched his head crying anime style. "I TRY SO HARD!!!!!!"Itachi screamed to no one.

"Lets go already!"Sakura said she grabbed Itachi by the shirt and dragged him to the store.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After The Shopping:

Sakura was walking down the street Itachi was behind paying for the last of the bags.

Sakura humed softly. She passed a ally and heard a noise.

Curiosity took over and Sakura peeked into the allyway and then entered it.

"Hello?"She called out. She heard a shuffle behind her.

She turned around immeaditely.

"Who's there?!"Sakura demanded glaring.

More shuffling was heard and then barrels fell on top of her.

'Crap! I can't move!'Sakura thought kicking the barrels.

She felt a small black durt like thing on her leg.

'What the?!'Sakura thought trying to squiggle out.

She heard footsteps.

"SAKURA!"She heard Itachi yell out.

She moved around. The barrels knocked around.

Itachi looked down the alleyway where he heard the racket.

He saw Sakura's dropped groceries next to a bunch of barrels.

"SAKURA!"Itachi yelled he began to pull the barrels off of Sakura.

Some of the dark dirt like substance fell on the ground near Itachi.

Itachi placed the barrells next to the side to see Sakura.

"Are you okay?"Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded still shaken up from the incident.

"What's in there?"Sakura asked after taking a few breaths.

"The barrels?"Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded. "I don't know."Itachi replied.

Itachi looked around the area.

'This was all just a accident then, thats good.'Itachi thought looking around.

Something shined in the little light present in the alleyway.

Itachi's eyes widened.

'That type of wire is only used in ANBU missions and only very rarely.'Itachi thought.

The little wire shined very slighltly in the light and only Uchiha and Hyuga's could see

it clearly because of their kekkai gekkai.

Itachi didn't notice but Sakura had begun reaching out towards the dark soil thing.

Itachi just remebered what the soil thing was.

'Wait a minute...'Itachi thought.

"Sakura don't!!!!!!!!!!!"Itachi yelled. Itachi swatted her hand away but in the process

landed his elbow in the soil like thing.

KABOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi was rocketed into the air and flew WAY away.

'What happened? Did...Did Itachi save me?'Sakura thought. Sakura picked up the groceries and

ran after where Itachi was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere:

Itachi landed on the ground twitching next to Sasuke.

"Nee-san! Will you buy me this!"Little Sasuke asked Itachi.

Itachi handed Sasuke some money and Sasuke ran off chirping to buy his toy.

"Urgh, what the hell..."Itachi muttered.

"Itachi!"Sakura yelled.

Itachi glanced up. Sakura placed the bags on the floor.

"Here!"Sakura said. She began to heal Itachi.

"Why couldn't you move?"Itachi chocked out.

"I was in a certain way were I couldn't escape. Sorry."Sakura said hurriedly.

"Don't be sorry you have nothing to be sorry about."Itachi said reaching out to grab some of

Sakura's hair. Sakura leaned closer to Itachi only a couple inches away.

"Nee-san, why are you acting like your about to die around Sakura-chan?"Little Sasuke-kun

asked.

"YOU WERE ACTING?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN PAIN! I WAS GOING TO KISS YOU TO FEEL BETTER!"Sakura

yelled pissed.

"Er, uh, you see I was just-"Itachi began.

"JUST WHAT?!!!!"Sakura demanded.

"Hugey?"Itachi asked. -SLAP!-

"YOU IDIOT!"Sakura yelled.

Itachi was on his back a huge slap mark on his cheek.

Sakura stood up and stomped away.

Little Sasuke was backed up afradi of Sakura.

"Nee-san I'm just going to go home the other way!"Sasuke chirped and ran off huriedly.

Itachi got up. 'Crap. She's pissed.'Itachi thought.

He ran after Sakura.

-  
With Sakura and Itachi :

Itachi ran after Sakura.

"Sakura! I'm sorry! Okay?"Itachi asked.

"No! You idiot you lied to me!"Sakura said glaring at him.

"Sakura look I'm really sorry please forgive me, appology accepted?"Itachi asked with puppy

eyes.

'Damn puppy eyes.'Sakura thought.

"Fine but only this time."Sakura said stubornly.

Itachi smirked.

"Come on lets go."Itachi casually said.

Sakura shrugged and followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 min Later-

Itachi and Sakura were walking home casually.

Itachi ahead and Sakura trailing behind him.

Sakura heard a rustle. The another.

Itachi turned his head towards the bush and another rustle was heard.

Itachi disapeared and immeadiately reformed in front of Sakura hands out protecting her.

A final rustle was heard.

Sakura neared the bush.

"Sakura.Wait."Itachi ordered.

Sakura pffed and was about to near a bush when...

A small kitten staggered out. A/N Your going to love this Crazy Neko Girl XD

The kitten looked up at them before it fainted.

"We need to help the kitty!"Sakura said.

Itachi nodded.

"I'll carry the bags you carry the cat."Itachi stated.

"It's not a cat! It's a kitten!"Sakura said holding the tiny kitten.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Lets just go."He stated. He had his back to Sakura so he didn't know that Sakura had already

began walking. "I'm WAY ahead of you!"Sakura giggled.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT FAR AHEAD?!"Itachi demanded.

Sakura only stuck her tongue out at him and ran back to the Uchiha's.

Itachi smirked and followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Uchiha's:

"What are we going to name the kitty?"Little Sasuke-kun asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"Itachi replied back.

"When are we acctually going to tell Mikoto and Fugaku?"Temari asked.

"WE CAN'T!"Sakura whispered harshly.

"Why not?"Temari asked.

"They will probably throw the cat on the street!"Sakura said over-dramatically.

"Will they Itachi?"Temari asked Itachi.

"Probably. Knowing tou-san he's never been good with animals or people."Itachi said darkly.

"O...k..."Temari said.

"Why is the kitty blue?"Sasuke asked.

"Look at it's fur!"Sasuke said to them.

"What don't tell me you two were too stupid too actually look at it's fur color!"Sakura

said laughing.

"..."Itachi and Temari replied stupidly.

"WHY IS THE KITTY BLUE?!"Sasuke demanded louder.

"Shh! Keep it down! You'll wake up your Kaa-san and Tou-san!"Sakura said harshly.

Sasuke eeped.

"The 'kitty' is blue because it comes From Th Secret Village Hidden In The Rain, they

have magnificent animals and pride themselves in breeding blue exotic cats. These

are very expensive I don't know there exact price but somewhere from $1,500 American Dollars

and up."Sakura said mater-of-factly.

Itachi whistled. "Exactly."Sakura said to Itachi.

"Actually I was whislteling at you."Itachi stated.

Sakura had a anger mark again on her forehead.

"Whatever."She said.

"What are we going to name it?"Sasuke asked.

"Frisky?"Sakura suggested.

"Like Itachi."Temari stated. Sakura glared.

"ER" Sasuke suggested himself.

"WTF?!"Sakura said.

"Naomi?"Temari suggested.

"Nah, the name doesn't fit the cat."Sakura said.

"Stupid?"Itachi said.

Sakura whacked him.

"The cats sure as hell smarter than you!"Sakura said. Itachi glared.

"Fine. Smartass?"Itachi said. "NO!!!!!!!!!!"Temari and Sakura yelled at him.

"How about Seth?"Sasuke suggested.

"Is the cat a girl or a guy?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not looking!'Temari said.

"Me either!"Sakura and Sasuke said.

They all looked at Itachi and smirked.

"I'M NOT LOOKING!"Itachi yelled.

"Yeah you are you said no last so now you have to look!"Sakura taunted.

Itachi grumbled and walked to the back of the cat and the cat looked at him in interest.

Sakura snapped her fingers and caught the cats attention.

Itachi SLOWLY lifted up the cats tail...

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The

cat yelled.

The cat whisked around and scratched Itachi in the face.

He now had three cat like marks on the side of his face.

"Congratulations it's a girl!"Itachi said interprutating a doctor.

"Do you also want me to smack the cats ass!"Itachi said making fun of another thing

doctors do.

"So a girl huh?"Sakura stated.

Itachi twitched.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT NOW DUE TO THAT DEMON CAT I LOOK LIKE A CAT MYSELF?!"Itachi demanded.

"You looked like a cat BEFORE."Sakura stated.

Itachi froze. "Oh thats cold." Temari said to Itachi.

"Sam."Sasuke stated.

"I want to name the kitty Sammy Sea Fish."Sasuke stated.

"Erm that doesn't see to fit."Sakura intervined.

"It's BLUE! IT FITS!"Sasuke stated.

"Well how about angel?"Temari suggested.

"NEXT!"Sakura yelled.

"Foxy?"Itachi suggested.

"Where the hell do you get THAT name?! It's not even a fox!"Sakura yelled at Itachi.

"I wasn't talking about the cat. I was talking about you."Itachi said to her smirking.

-SLAP!-

"Idiot!"Sakura yelled at him.

Temari sighed.

"I know! Eefee!"Sakura said happily.

"Eefee! Thats what we're going to call the cat!"Sakura said happily.

"YAY! The kittys name is Eefee!"Sasuke said happily.

"Fine I guess it's Eefee."Itachi stated and Temari nodded.

"Lets go to bed."Temari suggested and everyone nodded.

Temari and Sasuke headed off to bed while Itachi and Sakura stayed behind in the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Kitchen:

Itachi was about to walk out to feed the cat but Sakura stopped him.

"Wait!"Sakura told him.

"What."Itachi stated.

"Let Sasuke-kun feed him!"Sakura said.

"Why?"Itachi asked suspiciously.

"Trust me."Sakura said.

"Ok."Itachi replied.

"Sasuke-kun! Feed Eefee!"Sakura called.

Sasuke grumbled but got up, he walked to the kitchen grabbed some food and fed the kitty.

Eefee ran bewtween Sasuke-kun's leg and purred. Sasuke set the food down and Eefee ate her

food. When the cat was done Sasuke stayed and played with the cat petting Eefee over and over

again giggling because Eefee would come and snuggle into him.

In the Kitchen-

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Thats so cute! Aren't you happy! You gave him a friend!"Sakura said

to Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah." He said slowly. Sakura heard a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Itachi?"Sakura asked.

"Hn?"Itachi replied.

"Um...Today at the market in the alleyway when you saved me I, um never got to thank you for

saving me..."Sakura began.

"What?"Itachi asked.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi.

Itachi was surprised but hugged her back.

Sakura leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Sakura pulled out.

"Goodnight Itachi."Sakura said with a smile and left for her room.

"Oh and thanks for looking out for me Itachi."Sakura said and exited the kitchen for her

room.

Itachi put his hand on his cheek and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

Arrigatou for reading, sorry for last chapter.

Well um thanks for reviewing and keeping me motivated :

AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! XD Finally Itachi and Sakura fluff 3

AppleBlossom69- I hoped you enjoyed this amount of ItaSakuness!!!!!!! XD

Please Review!!!!!!!!!! XD Five Nice Reviews and I update!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Alright

new Uchiha member!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Please Review!!!!!!!! XD Arriagtou!!!!!!!!!! XD

Love and Huggles: c.b.o.l.!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


	9. Little Sasuke's Announcment!

The Past Loves Thy

Ch.8-Little Sasuke's announcement

Thankies to: -Holy SHIT! 17 whole Bleeping Reviews?! I love you all :3

1.) AppleBlossom69- Thankies Thankies -Muffis are given to her.-

2.) Goatis- The only critic I like for this story Much thankies

gomen for non-humor but I neede to advance the plot!!!!!!

Also...WAIT! Can't say it! It will give the plot away :3

3.)Chocolate Chan- Hehe Yeah Itachi should -snicker- Itachi sweatdrops

Itachi: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! me: Tech she's smart and creative basically

more torture weapons! -Brings Out Sword- Itachi: HELP ME!!

4.) Blood Blossom- Thankies and yes last chapter was kawaii. :3

Itachi: First you want to kill me and now you love me!?

me: Yeah so? -sakura high fives me-

5.) CosenAngel- Freakin awesome! XD Yes I'll try to update soon

6.) fruitsbasketangel- First time reviewing for this story and it was very

kind too thankies!!!!!!!!! XD

7.) Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke- Thankies your review made me smile :3

8.) SilverMononoke- Haha I bet you had fun with Neji right? -Pokes you

on the arm- Well... Neji: -Winks- Me: 0S Me or her? Neji: Her idiot!

me: Oh thankies! -Neji glares.- Neji walks over and grabs you

by the arm. me: HEY! there are children present! -Pulls Sasuke over-

Neji: -Rolls eyes- Fine we'll go somewhere private pulls SilverMononoke elsewhere...

me:...there not coming back anytime soon are they?

Itachi: Hopefully not, thats all we need is to ruin Little Sasuke's innocence.

Little Sasuke: Whats Innocence?

Everyone Sweatdrops.

9.) black princess of heaven- Thankies I'm glad you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

10.) kariuchiha15- Awesome thank you for reviewing!

11.) black princess of heaven- Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!! XD

12.) demonicanimefan- Thank you and yes I get it :

13.) NinjaGirl9636- Thankies and yes Sakura and Itachi finally right?

14.) Ichigo Sanero- Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed :

15.)Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- Thank you I'm glad every1 enjoyed the fluff! XD

16.) Crazy Neko Girl- ahaha yeah a kitty it's so cute right? I love the kitty and

thank you for reviewing! Pops Saucey: Yo!

Itachi: -Smirk- My cooking kicks ass!

17.) uchiha.sister1- I tried 2 e-mail you a reply and my computer wouldn't let me!

:/ Really sorry about that anyways thank you fo rthe review I'm glad you liked the humor and the story arriagto for reviewing!!!!!!!!!! XD 

Okay well thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Haha yeah maybe if i were in a dream me no own Naruto, Masashi

Kishimoto does!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:30 Am:

Sakura sneaked into Little Sasuke's room.

'AWWWWW! How cute!'Sakura thought.

Little Sasuke and Eefee were cuddling together Eefee waas right next

to Sasuke purring rather loudly while Sasuke was snoring.

Sakura walked closer to Sasuke.

When she was finally next to the bed Eefee glared at her.

'She fits right in.'sakura thought.

Right when Sakura was about to wake Sasuke when Eefee kicked him in the side

and made him wake up.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"Sasuke grumbled holding his side.

'That cat can kick!'Sakura thought.

Eefee walked out of the room with one last glare at Sakura and went to eat.

"You okay?"Sakura asked Sasuke. He looked up at her.

"What day is it?"He asked cutely.

"Erm the day the Earth stood still."Sakura said.

"I'm just kidding it's July 3rd, why?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and I mean wide yo u know fish eyes yeah thats him

right about now.

'What the hell is he sniffing?! DAMN! I want some!'Sakura thought.

"ZOMG ONLY ONE MORE DAY UNTIL THE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sasuke yelled at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND DON'T YELL IN MY EAR YOU LITTLE IDIOT!"

Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke ran out of the room laughing wickedly.

He ran into Itachi's room.

"ITACHI! ITACHI! ITACHI! OMLY ONNNNNNNNEEEEEEE MORE DAY!!!!!!!!!!"Sasuke yelled

shaking Itachi around like a toy.

"Sasuke stop! Your giving Itachi whiplash!"Sakura said trying to prie Sasuke

off of Itachi. Sasuke howled and ran out of Itachi's room and into Temari's.

"What the hell is wrong with him Itachi?"Sakura asked.

"You don't know?" Itachi asked.

"No dumbshit! I just asked because I absolutely know everything!"sakura said sarcastically.

Itachi glared at her.

"Uncanny bitch."Itachi muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"Sakura asked dangerously.

Itachi rolled his eyes and got up.

Sakura pushed him on the bed.

"what the he-"Itachi began.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura shushed.

Itachi glared at her.

"You know what date it is, RIGHT?!"Sakura asked.

Sakura was on top of Itachi.

"Well maybe if you got the hell off of me then maybe I might!"Itachi hissed at her.

Sakura looked at him.

"WHAT are you talking about?"Sakura asked.

Itachi's eyes wandered down and Sakura's eyes followed.

Her eyes wandered.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled and smacked him.

Itachi covered his head in pain.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO ABUSIVE?!"Itachi demanded.

Sakura slamed her hand over his mouth.

"DON'T CURSE!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled at him.

Itachi glared at her.

"Okay the reason your here..."sakura began.

"In this oddly pleasing too me way is???"Itachi asked.

Sakura glared.

"July 12th."Sakura said.

"?" Itachi expressed.

"IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!! Little Sasuke-kuns birthday! It's coming up!"sakura said happy.

"So?"Itachi asked.

Sakura smacked him.

"We HAVE too celabrate!"Sakura yelled at him.

"Fine fine just get off! Or at least let me be on top..."Itachi muttered the last

part.

Sakura didn't hear the last part.

She got up and so did Itachi.

"How does this concearn me?"Itachi asked.

"Your going too help me plan the party!"sakura said smiling.

"No."Itachi said simply.

Sakura glared at him.

"Yes you are!"Sakura said to him.

"No."Itachi said.

"YES!"Sakura said more sternly.

"NO."Itachi said rasing his voice a little.

"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled at him.

"NO!"itachi slightly screamed at her.

Sakura glared.

"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!! YOUR GOING TO AND THATS FINAL!!!!!!"Sakura screamed at the top

of her lungs. A/N Pretty damn loud 0D

"FINE I WILL!!!!!!!! SAKURA HARUNO YES I WILL MAKE OUT WITH YOU!!!!!!! HAPPY NOW?!"

Itachi demanded.

Sakura sat there her jaw glued too the floor.

Itachi smirked.

He walked too the door and put his hand on the handle.

Itachi turned too her still smirking.

"Got you."Itachi said and winked.

Sakura just stood there shocked.

'THAT ASSWIPE!'Sakura thought.

Sakura glared at the door and left for the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Kitchen:

Sakura walked in.

"Hey next time you and Itachi have a moment mind keeping it down?"Temari asked.

"Oh shutup Temari."Sakura said glaring at her.

Temari smirked and got some cerial.

"One more day nee-chan! Can you believe it one more day!"Sasuke said thowing

his cerial around.

"One more day until what?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked like he saw a zombie.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"Sasuke yelled.

"Keep it down your parents are still asleep!"Temari hissed.

"Asctually Temari-san they left earlier this morning.

Sasuke's face fell a little.

"They promised to take me special shopping though..."Sasuke started.

"We JUST went shopping."Temari said.

"NO!!!!!!! SPECIAL SHOPPING!"Sasuke yelled at her.

"For what?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke clapped and looked like he just saw The Little Mermaid.

"SCHOOL!!!!!!! I start the ninja academy tommorow!!!!!!!!!"Sasuke said

jumping up and down in his chair.

"THATS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled holding Little Sasuke-kuns hand.

Itachi glared.

'Why does HE get to hold her hand!'Itachi thought.

Temari looked at Itachi and smirked.

Just then Fugaku and Mikoto walked in.

"Sasuke-kun!"Mikoto called out.

Sasuke's head shot up.

"WE're in here!"Sakura yelled.

Mikoto walked in.

"Sasuke-kun time to go shopping!"Mikoto said to him.

Sasuke smiled a HUGE creepy smile.

"LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled and dragged mikoto and Fugaku out

to go and shop.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Thats so sweet now to get down too business!"sakura annouced and

pulled out a pencil and paper.

"What are we going to get for Sasuke-kuns birthday?"Sakura asked.

"Don't call him that."Itachi muttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine you want a nickname?"Sakura asked.

Itachi smirked and nodded.

"Fine you are now...Catman!!!!!!!!!!!"sakura said proudly.

Temari snickered.

Itachi glared.

"THAT IS NOT MY NICKNAME!"Itachi said glaring at her.

"Well I think I outdid myself!"Sakura said happily.

"THAT NAME IS AN SIN AGAINST NATURE."Itachi said glaring.

"Just like your looks!"Sakura said smugly.

Itachi glared.

Sakura turned around to throw her cerial away.

When Sakura was turned around Itachi flicked her off.

"FUCK YOU."Itachi mouthed still flicking her off.

Temari laughednd Sakura turned around.

"You okay Temari?"Sakura asked.

Temari smiled innocently.

"I...um, just remembered...POKEMON IS ON!!!!!!!!"Temari yelled and ran out of the kitchen.

Itachi sweatdropped. 'At least she edidn't rat me out.'Itachi thought.

"Hey Catman we still need to organize or at least begin organizing

a party!"Sakura said sternly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:30 PM

Little Sasuke-kun. Mikoto and Fugaku finally came back.

"We're BACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"Little Sasuke-kun sang out.

"Yo."Temari said and waved at them.

"Where are Itachi and Sakura?"Mikoto asked.

"Kitchen."Temari answered simply. She got up and went to the kitchen.

The others followed.

Sakura and Itachi prepared dinner.

Everyone sat down and ate dinner...

What they didn't know was that two pairs of eyes were them...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

-Sigh- I know this sucks but yeah...

Please review nothing mean please nice reviews will make me feel better thankies!!! XD

Itachi gives muffins to all who review!!!!!!!!! XD

Arrigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Thank you and please review!!!!!! XD

5 Reviews I update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Thank you!!!!!!!!!! XD

c.b.o.l. 


	10. School and More

The Past Loves Thy

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING:'(

Ch.9-...I can't come up with a title! XD

Authors Note: HOLY FLIPPIN SH 15 REVIEWS?! I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU!!!!!!!!! XD

All reviewers get muffins!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Hands muffins 2 them...XD

Goatis: Sorry for the shortness! --" Ugh my idiot self had to squeeze that update in.  
Well thanks for the review! My nicknames are deadly mwahahaha.

Crazy Neko Girl: SHE FREAKIN REVIEWED TWICE! THANNNNNNNNNKKKKK YOOOOOOOUU!!!!!!! XD

Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sausuke: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! XD I'll try to update!

Darian(anoymous)- Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters!!!!!!!!! XD

NinjaGirl9636: AWESOMO!!!!!!!! XD Thank you!!!!!!!!! XD

Silver Mononoke: haha Neji IS yours! XD

-Neji walks over- Neji: MAKE SURE YOU GIVE HER MY E-mail address!

Me: SUUUUUUURRRRRRRREEEEE Neji give it to her yourself!

Neji: FINE -walks over and gives you e-mail address-

Me: Neji loves you!

Neji: SHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The world can't know!!!!!!!!!

Ne: -Pushes you two behind curtain- Have fun!

Neji: We will!

Me: --"

Blood Blossom: Thank you glad you enjoyed!

lost angel 777: Thank you and muffins!!!!!!!!!! XD

mythicalstar19: Lol thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

demonicanimefan: Thanks and I'll try to make them longer!!!!!!!!!!! XD

CosenAngel: lol THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! XD Muffins are awesome!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Tari Shiro: I love how little Sasuke acts!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD lol thank you gklad you

enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Arriagto!!!!!!!!!!! XD

kariuchiha15: thanks for the review i dunno but muffins do rock!!!!!!!!!!! XD

SilverFox91: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Late Review? IT'S STILL A REVIEW!!!!!!!! XD

I'll try to show what there up too!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!! XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Well i want to thank my reviewers but there is a problem coming

up...I'm really sorry and all but the updates are most likely going to be coming late! Why? Everyone look at what MONTH it is. August. School. Basically I'm going to be buried up to my neck in assignments and I won't be able to update much sorry but

it's true...i MIGHT be able to squeeze in 1 more chapter after this ONE. then the updates will most likely be slow I'm sorry but thats how it is, but I'll still try

to update don't worry I hope you all understand! thanks for reading this part!

On less not really important matters the first flamer I had for this story

who meanly flamed me...I unblocked you...updates and updates ago haha I got away

with it if she still even reads this story I doubt it but whatever you were

unblocked many chapters ago! XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Past loves Thy Ch.9

Little Sasuke was singing happily in the kichen.

Sakura walked in. "Yo whats up with the singing?"Sakura asked.

"Itachi promised he would take me to school today!"Little Sasuke sung.

"I'm sorry but Itachi has left for the gaybar."Sakura said to Sasuke.

"I DID NOT! I'm right here!"Itachi said walking in.

"You never denied your gayness..."Sakura muttered suspiciously.

"I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Itachi yelled.

"Your only extremly questionable."Sakura replied.

"I learned Itachi's gay."Little Sasuke said in a strange funny voice.

"Will you shutup! Look what your teaching my baby brother!"Itachi

barked at Sakura.

"Hm...He's got half the story right."Sakura said.

Little Sasuke clapped.

"I'm smart!"Sasuke said still clapping.

"Your smarter than Itachi thats for sure!"Sakura told him approvingly.

Itachi glared.

"Then again...You only have to be smarter than a bag of skittles to beat Itachi!"

Sakura said smiling.

"Would you PLEASE stop being a bitch?"Itachi asked smirking at his 'victory'.

"ARF!"Sakura barked.

"I SAID STOP!"Itachi yelled at her.

"Your the man-bitch!"Sakura said to him.

"I'M NOT A MAN-BITCH!"Itach yelled back.

"THATS WHAT OROCHIMARU SAID AND NOW LOOK AT HIM!"Sakura argued back.

Itachi remained silent.

"Damnit she out smarted me..."Itachi muttered.

"Well THATS not hard!"Sakura said back.

Itachi glared.

"Stupid man-bitch you can't beat me you lack skittles!"Sakura said to him.

"That makes NO sense!"Itachi said to her glaring.

"LIKE YOUR FACE! HA!"Sakura said to him.

Temari walked in. "Do you two ever stop fighting?"She asked.

"HE STARTED IT!"Sakura said defensivly.

Itachi fell over. "I DID NOT! THAT IGNORAMOUS DID!"Itachi yelled

pointing at Sakura.

"I'M A IGNORAMOUS HUH?"Sakura yelled at Itachi with a dark aura behind her.

Itachi shrunk back he looked like a frightened chibi child.

"Y-yes."Itachi stuttered.

"What the hell is that?"Sakura asked.

"Honestly I don't know."Itachi replied shrugging.

Sakura fell over.

"THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT?!"Sakura demanded.

"It sounds like you."Itachi replied casually.

"YOU STUPID FRICKIN IDIOT!"Sakura yelled back.

Itachi clasped his hands over hers.

Sakura blushed.

"I'm no normal stupid frickin idiot...I'm YOUR stupid frickin

idiot!"Itachi declared proudly.

Sakura wacked him over the head.

"Shutup."She said blushing.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Your blushing!"Temari said poking her.

"SHUTUP I SAID!"Sakura yelled back.

"Around this house you don't need a alarm clock..."Itachi muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"Sakura demended.

"What lovely weather were having isn't it?!"Itachi said quickly afraid of Sakura's fist.

Sasuke banged his spoon on the table.

"LETS GO!!!!!!!!! I want to get to school NOW!"He said.

"Alright alright we'll go just finish your cerial!"Itachi told Sasuke.

"No."Sasuke said too Itachi folding his arms.

"Finish it."Itachi replied back.

"NO."Sasuke said more sternly.

"FINISH IT."Itachi said warningly.

"I don't have to listen to you! Your a cat! Thats what nee-chan said!"Sasuke said defensivly.

Itachi glared at Sakura. Sakura smiled back at him cheesy.

"Just eat the DAMN cerial!"Itachi yelled at Sasuke.

"FINE!"Little Sasuke said pouting.

Itachi turned to Sakura and Temari smirking. 

"THATS how you get the job done."He said relishing his victory.

What they didn't see is that Sasuke had emptied most of his cerial out the window behind him. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah Itachi! You SURE DO know how to make EVERYONE obey the law!"Sakura said laughing.

Itachi smirked. "Yes I do! I'm great aren't I?"Itachi asked.

Sakura laughed and nodded her head in a yes fashion.

Sasuke put the remaining bits of Coco Puff cerial in his mouth...

Itachi bragged about his 'awesomeness'...

Sasuke spit out all his Coco puffs in his mouth at the back of Itachi's neck!

"ARGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!"Itachi demanded.

He pulled off the coco Puffs covered in Little Sasuke's spit.

Itachi jumped and flung the Coco Puffs around off of his hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"Itachi demaded from Little Sasuke.

"You a man-bitch!"Little Sasuke said to Itachi glaring.

Itachi fell over.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS!?"Itachi asked.

"A type of chicken?"Little Sasuke asked.

Before Itachi replied Sakura grabed Little Sasuke's hand.

"Lets go we need to go to the Academy."Sakura said.

"YAY!"Little Sasuke said and was about to charge out the door.

"WAIT! Here's party invites give them to any friends you meet at

school today, also we're walking you to school!"Sakura declared.

"We're?"Itachi asked.

"Yes! ALL of us!"Sakura said.

Itachi sighed and walked out the door.

Sakura shrugged. She dragged Temari out of the house and they began

walking towards the academy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking Towards The Academy:

"Itachi whats the acdemy like?"Little Sasuke asked his eyes gleaming.

"Um..."Itachi said thinking of what to say.

"It's a wonderful and magnificent filled with unicorns and...BARNEY

HATE CLUBS!"Sakura said quickly.

Sasuke cheered.

Sakura smirked. "I kick more ass than you."She muttered to Itachi.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"What classes are you taking Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"...I don't know. What I'm assigned!"Little Sasuke said proudly.

Temari fell over.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR CLASSES YOUR TAKING?!"Temari

demanded.

"When they called to leave the message he deleted the call."Itachi

replied to Temari.

"That was a fun game! Answer the phone and tell of the screaming

mans phone call and then delete it!"Little Sasuke declared happily.

Temari sweatdropped.

"Hopefully he won't be one of your teachers, or else your doomed."

Temari said logically.

"Why is it that your the only intelluctal one in the group?"Sakura

asked.

Temari shrugged.

"Become like us! United idiots stand!"Sakura said throwing her fist

in the air.

"Uh...I'd rather not. I want to still have my sanity."Temari said.

Itachi smirked. "Wait...you said that your the only intullectual

one in the group..."Itachi thought.

Temari was smirking.

"I'm not stupid!"Itachi declared.

"Skittles."Sakura whistled. Itachi glared at her.

"Well why we were discussing your 'club' we arrived!"Temari

informed them.

Everyone looked up it was exactly as Itachi and Sakura remebered.

"Sakura!"Someone called from behind they turned.

Ino,Hinata, and TenTen came running up.

Ino was with Little Shikamaru, Tenten with Little Neji, and Hinata

with her littlier self.

Ino ran up.

"I missed you!"She yelled and glomped Sakura.

"Get off pig! I can't breathe!"Sakura told her.

"Sorry!"Ino said she stopped hugging her and looked behind her.

"Everyone's here. Remind you of something? Like oh say the

Chunnin exams?"Ino said whispering the last part.

Sakura stiffend.

"Shutup."She said harshly.

Ino rolled her eyes.

Little Shikamaru walked up behing Ino.

"No fat ladys here unlike her."Little Shikamaru said innocently pointing towards Ino.

A anger mark formed on her head.

"He's just a kid let him live!"Sakura said holding Ino back.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! THATS ALL HE'S BEEN CALLING

ME SINCE YESTERDAY! I'LL KILLL HIM!!!!!!!"Ino yelled.

Little Shikamaru walked up to Temari.

She looked down with a questioning look.

"No fat or ugly lady!"Little Shikamaru said pointing to Temari.

Temari turned away and blushed.

Now Ino was really pissed.

"I'M GOING TO KICK HIS LITTLE ASS!"Ino yelled.

"Ino! Calm down! Your making a scene!"Sakura hissed.

She calmed down.

"Alright but ONE more fat comment and he's DEAD."Ino hissed back.

Sakura sighed.

While they were all looking at Ino a figure creeped up behind

them.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"The voice yelled.

Older Hinata was tackled to the ground while Little Hinata watched.

Little Naruto was glued to her.

Naruto turned his head to Little Hinata.

His eyes widenned.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled tackling little Hinata to the ground.

'I'm being outshined by my littier self...'Older Hinata thought.

Sakura sweatdropped. A voice boomed.

"Class is beginning! All students into the building! NOW."The voice

ordered.

"Bye guys!"Sakura said waving off all the little kids.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Aren't they so cute?"TenTen asked.

"Yeah and TenTen?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"She replied.

"What was it like living with Neji?"Sakura asked.

TenTen choked.

"IT'S WANT'T LIKE THAT!"She yelled defending herself.

All the others had sly smirks.

Even Itachi was smirking thinking of what would happen if it were

like that with him and Sakura.

"Well, uh...we better get going right!"TenTen said hurriedly.

"BYE! I'll see you later!"TenTen yelled running back to the

Hyuga estate.

Hinata smirked.

"I'll give you the details later!"Hinata yelled catching up to

TenTen.

"Let me guess secret relationship right?"Itachi asked.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah..We're just waiting for it to happen."

Ino on the other hand was trembling.

"Ino???"Sakura asked.

"Bye Sakura I have PLANS to make."Ino said omniously.

Sakura sweatdropped.

She knew Ino would somehow make the couple happen.

Sakura remmebered the time Ino had made it that Sasuke openly

gave her a hug. SASUKE. Alright that was practically impossible.

'Well I don't want a stupid flashback.'Sakura thought blushing.

Itachi peered at her face.

"Are you thinking about our future?"Itach asked slyly.

Sakura snapped out of her trance.

"Wha?"Sakura asked.

"It's okay babe we'll take it slow so we can relish the time

together!"Itachi declared throwing his arm around Sakura.

"If you don't remove that arm your going to wake up in the morning

in another village not knowing how you got there or what

happened."Sakura said venoumously.

Itachi removed his arm quickly.

"Uh...How about we head back to the house?"Itachi asked.

Sakura sighed.

"Fine."She said.

They walked back in silence. Peaceful silence.

Sakura was deep in thought.

Itachi was staring ahead and stealing gances at Sakura when she

wasn't looking (becasue she probably would of kicked his ass).

They arrived back at the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Night (I'm too lazy too write about what happened after

school :)):

Little Sasuke was chatting happily saying how awesome his school

was. About everything.

Like how he was confused all the girls always stared at him.

How the lunch tasted like crap but was still lunch.

How training was fun. Also about how Little Naruto came up

to his face and called him a rivial.

Also how much fun it was to sit next to this one girl that reminded

him of Sakura. Itachi's head perked at this but he just

shook his head and continued thinking.

Sakura though was listing intenly.

She wasn't going to ask about the little girl becasue

with Itachi in the room that would probably

ruin everything and everything would be discovered.

Sakura couldn't risk that.

"Well everyone I'm going to go to sleep now."Sakura siad fakely.

Temari perked her eyebrow but understood.

"Well goodnight Catman, spaz, and Temari."Sakura bid goodnight,

waving her hand.

Itachi nodded his head, still thinking.

Little Sasuke yelled out various things and ways of saying

goodnight while jumping up and down in his chair.

Temari got up.

"Goodnight."She said quickly and head up stairs.

Itachi perked a eyebrow but didn't ask. Little Sasuke went even

more into spaz mode.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Where The Bedrooms Are:

Temari walked down the hall hearing a noise.

She walked towards where the noise was.

Inside of Sakura's room.

She perked her head in Sakura's room.

"Sakura?"She asked.

Sakura was trembling with fear, or anxiety, or both? Temari

couldn't tell.

Sakura turned towards Temari.

Sakura held out a litte paper still shaking.

"Temari..it's Sasuke, the guys. There coming from Suna to Konoha."

Sakura said some tears fell from her cheeks.

Temari eyes narrowed. She yanked the paper out of Sakura's

hands before she could protest.

Temari's eyes quickly scanned the paper.

It was true Sasuke and the others were coming, all of them.

'Shit. This is going to cause problems in Itachi and Sakura's

relationship.'Temari thought.

She sighed.

"Sakura it's going to be all right."Temari said have true half

false.

Sakura shook her head a few tears falling.

"No it's not! Sasuke's coming back! It's not okay!"Sakura

whispered. Temari looked at her sadly knowing she was right.

Sakura shook her head, and wiped her face clear of tears.

"Whats going to happen?"Sakura asked sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

Alrighty...Well, EVIL CLIFFY!

If you want to know what happens and what secrets are uncovered...

REVIEW PLEASE!

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter and I have two questions.

1.)Should I write about Little Sasuke's day at school?

2.)Should I begin showing the plot? Show some more humor and

moments?

Okay well thats everything I can think off right now.

Um I'm really sorry about the really late update! SORRY!

Please forgive me!

Well please review!

Reviews PEASE!

5 Reviews until I update! Arrigato! Thanks! c.b.o.l. 


End file.
